How to save a life
by Id65
Summary: Meet Annabeth, a resident doctor who treats all sorts of patients, pulling triple shifts and still being judged by her misogynistic bosses. Her life gets even better when she's thrown out of her apartment and is forced to become roommates with none other then the pop-something Percy Jackson. AU, Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one. **

**Annabeth**

"Oi Annabeth! Want to come out for celebratory drinks with us?" Michael asks. I look up from my clipboard to see most of the gang with their coats on.

"Sorry guys, I'm filling for a night shift in the emergency room."

"Aw C'mon Annabeth!" Amy begs.

"Next time." I promise.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Harry says. I nod, waving goodbye to them. Once their gone I sigh in relief. I do not want to go out drinking. Ever. At least with my co-workers. I start out towards ER.

I think they're all cool, but some of the higher doctors think rather lowly of me already and I can hold my liquor real well. Just the ditzy blonde doctor who knows how to drink. Real professional.

Despite the fact I have a %94 retention rate, and I graduated Valedictorian three times they still judge me by my hair.

"Annabeth! You're on for a shift right?" Bea stops me in the hall just before I get in the ER.

"Yeah going in now." I reply

"Thank god, there was a bad crash on the highway, some sort of fight at a concert and all sorts of shit going down. Here." She stuffs several clipboards in my arms.

"There are your patients." She says, then runs off.

I glance down, five of them but there will be more soon I can say that. Oh I hate the ER on Friday...

I tackle a broken finger, twisted ankle, some kid had a mental breakdown which made them break out in hives, AIDS, and then a guy who sprained his wrist. Apparently the singer at the concert. Greeeeeat.

I find the room he's in, one of the nicer private ones where he sits on the bed talking to an older man sitting in a chair next to him. "Mr. Jackson, correct?" I ask him. Black hair, Sea-blue eyes, vaguely familiar. He wrote that song that was really popular right? I don't have time for pop culture.

"That's me. You're-" I cut him off with a sigh.

"Yes, Yes I'm blonde, and I'm a woman. As to answer your question I've answered several hundred times, I did get my degree the normal way." I say. I'm a bit irritable.

"Well I was going to tell you that your mascara was smeared." He says.

I glance in the mirror above the sink. "Merda Cazzo non di nuovo." I mutter to myself, quickly grabbing a wipe and removing the smudges. "Thank you." I tell him, turning back to him.

"Now what were you doing to hurt your wrist?" I ask after snapping gloves on I walk over to where he's sitting, and he puts out his right hand.

"I had just finished up my concert, and I was outside talking to my fans, there was some sort of conflict, I got knocked over and when I put my hands out to break my fall and I hit my wrist." Well this shouldn't be too hard, he's rather informative.

"Mhmm. And what did you fall onto?" I ask, studying the underside of his wrist which is slightly more swelled.

"Concrete."

"Rate the pain when I put pressure in certain places from one to ten." I press, he doesn't go higher then a seven.

"And your rating this truthfully?" I ask him, locking eyes with him. He's lying.

"Yes."

"Have you ever been kicked in the balls Mr. Jackson?"

He makes a face "What does that have to do with my wrist?"

"Answer the question."

"Yes."

"%87 of men when asked rated that as a seven. What I think has happened to you is higher than a seven, so either you just don't want to appear weak or you have an incredibly high pain tolerance, which you don't have."

He then gets defensive "Because of my hair?"

I give an exasperated sigh. "No, not because of your hair sir. And the fact that it takes years to build up a high pain tolerance."

"How would you know?"

"I'm a doctor. And my sister who has been doing martial arts since she was six. When she went into labor with twins she rated it as a six. Now answer the question truthfully and stop trying to change the subject." I suddenly press again and he winces.

"Eight."

I continue his exam.

"Okay, I'm going to have somebody come by and take you to radiology, then as I'll be back as soon as I can to check up on you a bit and see on your diagnosis." I tell him.

"Wait so you're not coming straight back? Aren't X-rays instant?" Mr. Jackson asks.

"I have ten other people I have yet to examine, four I have to get back to and I've been working since six in the morning, haven't had a coffee in five hours, and have been insulted and judged fifteen times today because I'm a woman, blonde and not a hag. Don't try me Mr. Jackson." I warn him.

I give a polite nod to the man and begin to walk out. "It's Percy." Mr. Jackson mutters.

"Don't try me Percy." I say over my shoulder as I leave his room.

I stop by the nurses station and tell the nurse there (Emma) To have somebody lead him to radiology and to get X-rays on both of his wrists looking for a break.

Forty-five minutes later I re-appear at Mr. Jackson's room.

"Mr. Jackson, you have what we call a grade two sprained wrist." I say looking at his clipboard again.

"Percy. And how long is the recovery time?" He asks eagerly.

"It could take anywhere from a week to a month, Percy." I say.

His face falls. "A month! I'm on tour!"

"Well your lucky, if you had hit the ground a little harder you would've snapped the ligaments in your arm, and then you would not be able to-do whatever sort of instrument you play."

"Acoustic guitar." I wince in sympathy.

"Used to be fair myself. Broke my thumb, just couldn't play the same way after that." I say, wiggling my hand.

"Is that what made you decide you wanted to be a doctor?" He asks.

"No, it wasn't."

"What was it then Doctor Chase?" He asks.

"That's personal."

"So is asking if I'd ever been kicked in the balls."

I look around. "Where's that man who was here?" I ask, evading the question.

"Buying coffee. If you won't tell me why you're a doctor at least tell me your first name."

"Annabeth. Now to have this heal properly you have to-" I tell Percy exactly what he has to do to have this heal properly.

"If you don't then it could result in some loss of use in your arm." I tell him.

He nods. "Thanks." He isn't really listening though.

"Percy. Mr. Jackson. You need to listen, if you don't do as I said and use your arm while it's healing and you're going to severely hurt yourself." I warn him.

He nods. "I know, I understand."

I shoot a look at him. "Well once your friend comes back go to the nurses station and schedule an appointment."

"I will."

"Good. Nice meeting you."

I make my exit. God he is not going to listen.

I start singing as I leave, because he was my last patient.

"That's my song!" He calls from his room sticking his head out.

I look over my shoulder at him and shoot him a grin. "I know!" I call back, then go on my way towards the outside so I can sleep.

After thirty minutes on the subway I stumble into my apartment, not even turning on the lights dead on my feet and go into my room and fall onto my bed and kick my shoes off immediately sleeping. Hope I didn't wake up Jennifer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh. I'm not so sure on this story. As some of my fans may know, I went on a witch huntscourge of my computer to find that last chapter for TBH and found a thirteen thousand word document. This was it. I don't remember writing it. I don't remember coming up with the idea. I don't remember this fic in any way at all. I had to re-read the whole thing. **

**Anyways, first chapter,hope you enjoyed. Oh, and acronym for this will be HTSAL so when I say that instead of How to save a life don't be confused unless you know-*Wipes away a tear* Nobody read's my ANs! (Which I am starting to sorely think at this point.)**

**Right, please review, makes my day or my night or whenever I check my email :)**

**-Id out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight,**_

_**C.C. Capitols,  
><strong>_

_**and**_

_**Drakon2497 for reviewing! You get cookies! (::) (::) (::)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<strong>

**Annabeth.**

And that is how my days always went. Work, work, work, work. Then a thirty minute ride back home. I needed to find somewhere closer to the hospital, I knew that. I decided this when I found my roommate having sex on my bed with my ex boyfriend. Then I got kicked out! It was not my week.

I'm keeping all my stuff in my locker at work, and took over my friend's locker as well with my stuff.

I knew I couldn't keep on crashing in the lounge so I need to find a place to rent, so I use my lunch breaks to search for possible places to stay.

Blah. Blah. Blah. Too much rent. Blah. Blah. Blah. Hmm-no definitely not. Blah. Blah. Blah.

I wander through the park, coffee in hand wondering what the fuck I did to deserve this.

I see it then on a lamppost. An answer to all my problems. MY SAVIOR.

Thank you god. If this is a good deal I swear I'll go to church every day.

I rip it off, reading it.

**Wanted. Roommate. Bedroom, private bathroom. Five hundred a month.**

An address about a fifteen minute walk from the hospital and a short drive is underneath the cryptic wanted. Damn this is lucky. I hail a taxi, tell them the address and they get me there quickly enough. It is in the seedier part of town, must be why the rent is cheap, but the house looks nice. No car in the driveway.

I go up and knock on the door. "Just a minute!" A male voice calls. Well I can deal with a male roommate.

Somebody throws the door open. He looks familiar. "Doing house calls now Annabeth?" He asks after a second, smirking.

Ah right. Percy, wasn't it? That pop... something. "No. I'm here about being your roommate. If that's still available." I say, handing the paper to him and walking past him into the house, looking around.

"Right. Here let me show you which room would be yours." He says after looking at the paper for a second.

He leads me to the left and to a little hallway which has three doors in it.

"That's the sunroom, that is my room, and this one would be yours." He swings open the door to the left to reveal 'my room' and I look around.

The walls are light brown, and the furniture is a full Ikea set. I look around, inspect the closet which is a nice size, and then a door which leads to my bathroom which is small but has a shower and tub, combo, and the tub is actually clean.

"Do you cook?" Percy asks.

"Yes, I do, a bit."

"Well let me show you the living room and the kitchen." I follow him back out, we'd passed the living room on the way in, which is modern. A large flat screen is on the wall, and the kitchen is surprisingly clean except for a few dishes in the sink.

The whole place is actually, extremely neat.

"I have a dog, and cats." Percy says

"I love animals. Where are they?"

"Somewhere around." He says laughing.

"I wake up anywhere from four to five in the morning when I have morning shifts, and sometimes get in that late when I have night shifts." I tell him.

"I'm not always here, and I'll be continuing my tour as soon as this heals, that always takes a few months." Percy motions with his left hand to his arm which is in a sling.

"Yeah, well If your cool I'll be back in an hour with my stuff, but first what about rent?" I say.

"Is it too high?" He asks.

Dear god he's naive on this. "No, what day should I pay on?"

"Um I guess due the first week of each month." Percy says shrugging.

"Do the paparazzi follow you around and stuff?" I ask.

"No, they mostly leave me alone, but if they do just say that you're my roommate."

* * *

><p>We finish up that, blah blah blah the usual.<p>

"Do you need help picking your stuff up?" He asks.

"Can you drive?" I ask.

"No."

"Well then it wouldn't help much. The hospital isn't too far."

"You've been living at the hospital?"

"For a few days. My roommate kicked me out."

"What did you do?"

"I got pissed when I learned she was sleeping with my ex boyfriend on my bed."

"So what did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I just got mad at her, and she said I could leave because she was through with my shit."

"Seriously?"

"I never liked her anyways. Still got thrown out on my ass."

"Didn't break your fall with your wrist did you?" Percy asks with a wry smile.

"No I didn't. Now I'm going to go pick my things up, I'll be back soon. Do you have an extra key for me?" I ask

"I'm going to go out and have one made." Percy says.

"Course. See you in a bit, how will I get in if you're not here though?" I ask.

"Let me give you my number. I should be back before you, but if not call me." Percy says, he grabs a pad of paper and a pen then writes down a number, which I stuff in my purse.

"M'kay I'll talk to you later." And with that I leave for the hospital.

* * *

><p>I show up thirty minutes later in my friends BMW. "So who's your roommate?" Katie asks for the umpteenth time.<p>

"I don't know. Some singer. I'm not up on pop culture." I say shrugging.

"Aw come on Annabeth! You're rooming with a male celebrity. He must be hot." She says as I hand her two milk crates full of my stuff.

I grab my enormous suitcase, and shut the trunk, then try the door, luckily finding it unlocked.

We enter, and I take Katie into my bedroom. "Nice room. Where do you want-" She motions.

"The one with the toiletries into the bathroom which is through there, and then the other one in the kitchen which is straight the way we came and to the right." I tell her.

She sets one of the crates in the bathroom as I open my suitcase and start putting my already folded clothes neatly into the six drawer dresser. Bras undies and socks/tights, Pajamas and swimsuits, two for shirts, one for shorts and one for pants. Easy.

Theres a screech and a crashing sound from the living area, and I stop putting the clothes in and run into the living room where my crate of spices is now on the floor and Katie is staring at Percy, hands over her mouth, who is holding a soda looking confused.

"Katie! If these had broken we'd be sneezing for months!" I scold her, picking everything up and putting it in the crate again.

"YOUR ROOMMATE IS PERCY JACKSON?!" She asks screaming again. I hit her leg.

"Yes! Now stop screaming you'll hurt your vocal chords. Why is that even important?" I ask.

"It's Percy Jackson!" Katie says.

"This is the reaction I expected from you when we first met by the way." Percy says to me nodding to Katie.

"I don't pay attention to pop culture. Do you have like an eight-pack or something that makes all the girls go cuckoo over you?" I ask

"No, I don't." Percy says. I pick my crate up and put it in the kitchen

"Free cupboard space?" I ask.

"To the left." He says

"You're Percy Jackson!" Katie tells Percy.

"Yes. I am." He replies a bemused look on his face.

"Annabeth have you heard Sing?" Katie asks me.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Heard any of his other music?"

"I don't know. Didn't you write I see fire for the hobbit?" I ask Percy.

"Yeah I did. You a fan?"

"Since before the first LOTR movie." I say grinning.

"Okay ignoring your fan girl obsession with those thingies, that is Percy Jackson!"

I turn to Katie and put my hands on her shoulders. "Katie. I know."

Percy is watching this with a smile on his face, clearly amused.

I shoot him a look. "What? Its entertaining to watch when you're not the one having your eardrums blasted out." Percy says shrugging.

"C'mon Katie, let's finish up the car." I say sighing dragging her outside.

She doesn't shut up about Percy the whole time. THE WHOLE TIME.

What the EFF is so entrancing about this guy? That's exactly what I ask her as we hang up my clothes in the closet.

"You haven't heard some of his songs. Just listen to one of his albums, and you'll-" She sighs. "His voice is like an angels."

Katie has lost it. Just-completely crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have a rule, no updating twice in one day. Well you guys gave me a bunch of positive feedback, and it is technically not today but in fact tomorrow because it's almost 3 AM which makes it this morning-oh whatever!<strong>

**Anyways, Thank you guys so much for all of the favorites, follows, and the reviews! You'll have to wait at least twenty-one hours for an update, torture I know.**

**-Peace out, Id.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**FangirlAlertWatchOut,**_

_**Drakon2497,**_

_**C.C. Capitols,**_

_**And**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight**_

_**For reviewing! You get cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

* * *

><p>After Katie leaves I cook some fajitas. "Looks good. Got any extras?" Percy asks.<p>

"Just about to come and offer you some. You can judge my cooking." I say with a grin.

We sit down to eat. "Percy I have a rather rude question." I tell him.

"Fire away."

Well that's nice. "You're just some dude with black hair and blue eyes. What the fuck makes you so entrancing because trust me, Katie and I have some dealt with some pretty freaky stuff at the hospital and she has NEVER freaked out like that." I tell him.

Okay, so he's not like really ugly or anything but he's not like-a god either.

He laughs. "I wonder the same thing quite a bit."

"She kept on going on and on about your singing like you where some guardian angel." I say

"Have you ever heard any of my acoustic songs?"

"I don't think so."

He smiles "Well your rather enjoyable to be around and you haven't yet heard any of my music. I don't know if hearing it would help you out or just make you like Katie."

I snort. "Please. Never will I ever be like that."

Percy smiles. "True you're much too sarcastic for that from my conversations with you."

"It didn't take you long at all to figure that out."

"Sarcasm."

I laugh. "What do you think of my food?"

"It's almost as good as mine."

"Yeah. I've been cooking for myself for years."

"How old are you?" He asks

"Twenty-five."

"But you're a full doctor! You have your MD and everything right?" He asks

"It's called the seven-year program. I enrolled straight out of high school and I had enough credits and did enough work to be out of there in six years, and then got offered a job in New York so here I am."

"That's crazy." He says.

"A bit crazy. I'm a resident."

"I actually know what that is." Percy says laughing.

"You know what's crazy is I haven't seen any cats yet."

Percy opens his mouth to reply, when my phone rings, beating heart. Must be my dad, I have ringtones for all my family and friends. Percy's eyebrows scrunch up.

"Sorry gotta take this." I say, picking up and already knowing this is going to suck.

"You heard then?" I ask him, not bothering to say hello.

"I did. You got yourself kicked out?!" My father's voice booms into my ear making me wince.

"Yep. And don't worry about rent, I'm paying my own." I tell him taking a sip of my beer.

"You can't afford your damn college tuition bills but you can afford to buy a place? Oh that's rich. Literally, what did you do, rob a bank?!" He shouts in my ear. I roll my eyes and mouth to Percy and point outside, then I get up and onto the deck saying

"Yes dad, I robbed a bank because I'm good for nothing. I mean working my ass off to get through med school must not have been enough proof that I can actually do something." I go and stand listening to my dad rant.

"Well you can pay off your own bills if you're so fucking rich! Actually I'll just draw out money from your savings account." He says.

"Thought you'd say that. I drained them an hour ago."

"You-That was my money!"

"No, It was MY money daddy, because I've been working my ass off over here to earn it all. I figured out exactly how much you'd need to pay my bills off in five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten years and NONE of them match up with how much money you're withdrawing from my account every week! You were stealing it! Don't try and lie about it! And the thing is you have all that fucking money from your little job on capitol hill daddy you don't need to! So either your alcoholic or you have gambling debts, either way I can go to the press and spill this little story if you try and come after me, capisce? I don't want to talk to you. Mom was the only damn reason I even talked to you. You have stupid little golden boy to keep you happy. You know most dads would be happy to have their kid get through med school, let alone early and top of their class but no I didn't do what you wanted. It's my life." And with that I hang up on him, and block his calls. I take several deep breaths. In and out. In and out.

That has been growing up for a while.

"You ah left the door open." Percy calls from inside. I look up seeing that I had in fact, and he had just heard that whole speech, including the blackmail part.

"Yeah. Whoops." I come in, and close the sliding door behind me.

"So you're not going to be threatening me anytime soon are you?" Percy asks after a few minutes of awkward silence. I look up at him to shoot him a glare and see him smiling.

"No. Not planning on it. Though if we end up rooming for eighteen years and you make my life hell count on it."

"Good answer."

"I thought so." I say.

"How many siblings do you have?" He asks

"Two brothers. One I hate, one I like. Then I have a half sister as well." I must be making the face I always make when I mention Piper because Percy asks.

"I take it you don't like her very much."

"We're pretty close. It's the fact I have a _half_ sister I dislike. She's not actually related to me, she's my step moms daughter who she had with her first husband." I explain.

"Ah. Well that explains the face."

"Yeah, I make whenever somebody mentions her so everybody thinks I hate her. It's a reflex really." I finish off my seconds and get up, washing my plate off and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Thanks for the beer." I say

"Yeah no problem. Your buying next time." He says.

"Deal." I check my watch. "I have to go hit bed, I have a shift at six tomorrow."

"I probably should as well, I have an interview tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow Seaweed boy!" I say as I go into my room and finish putting the rest of my clothes away.

He sticks his head in the door. "Seaweed boy? Seriously?"

"Yes Seaweed boy. You know like golden boy but Seaweed boy instead." I don't know about the things that come out of my mouth.

Percy laughs. "I don't suppose I can change your mind?"

"I'm a stubborn woman."

"I need a nickname for you then." He says leaning against the door frame studying me. "Annie, Beth?"

I make a face. "Bad memories on those."

He smirks. "I'll get one."

"I'm sure you will Seaweed boy. Now off you go I'm hitting the sack." I push him out and close the door behind him, then change for bed quickly dropping my clothes in my hamper and crawling into my newly made bed. Let's see how staying here turns out. I have a good feeling about it. Maybe that's just because I stood up to my dad, which I should be more worried about.

Then I'm asleep, I always had the skill of passing out easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I just wanted to say THANK YOU for the response to this story! I've posted stories before and just had no feedback whatsoever and that's really disheartening. <strong>

**I also remembered where this document came from! I wrote it the first weekend of September on my twenty-six hour round trip to Michigan for my grandmas funeral. Explains the length.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts? (Also coincidentally make me grin like an idiot because your all so awesome?)**

**Peace out peeps-Id**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**C.C. Capitols,  
><strong>_

_**SilverHuntresses,**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight,**_

_**Skydragon74193 ,**_

_**and-**_

_**Guest,**_

**_For reviewing! Cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The next morning when I wake up first thing I do is shower. After that I start to straighten my hair. I can hear Percy stumbling around outside of my room.

I do my usual routine, and start singing as I crimp.

"And that's whyyyyy I smile it's been a while. Since everyday and everything have felt this riiiiight and now. You turn it all around and suddenly your all I need-"

Somebody knocks on the bathroom door with their foot, must be Percy.

Not wanting to turn myself away from the crimping I move my foot up and turn the doorknob like that, then feel around for the gap and kick the door open.

"Avril Lavinge? I expected better." Percy comment as he walk in. "I have coffee."

"I like her music. Don't judge." I pause from doing my hair to point my straightening iron at him. He reaches his hand out to touch it curiously and I jerk it back. "Do you want to be crying all day? No? Then don't touch the straightening iron. It'll burn the fuck out of you. And I speak from experience." I warn him.

"What are you doing to your hair?" He asks

"Straightening it. What else would you use this thing for?" I wave the straightening iron.

"Straightening?" He asks.

"Do you wonder how my hair get's so straight? Straightening."

"I thought that was natural."

I laugh. "Please. I hate wearing my hear up, and it just doesn't look right un-styled. I think it looks amazing straightened. Only makeup I wear is tinted lip balm, the occasional mascara, you see how that turns out. It's a trade off, most women slather their faces in makeup."

"I know. How long does it take you to straighten your hair?"

"Fifteen to thirty minutes. I always make time for it, but if I can't I put it in a bun."

"Jesus."

"Yep. Now why are you in here anyways?" I ask him.

"I was just wondering what was taking you so long."

"Oh just killing my hair." I say nonchalantly.

He laughs. "Well there's your coffee, I put a bit of sugar and milk in there I wasn't sure."

"That's fine. A little milk and sugar if it's bad coffee, otherwise I just drink it black."

"Thanks for the tip. I'm gonna go." He says. Good idea.

I nod and wave with a hand.

Percy leaves and I start singing again. Well more like rapping.

I finish up straightening my hair, then brush my teeth and slip on some jeans and a button-up T-shirt.

I go into the kitchen, Put another cup of coffee into my thermos, make a bagel, grab my bag, checking to make sure I have the key Percy gave me and get ready to go.

"I'm going to work. See you later. Hopefully I'll be back by six, might have to take an extra shift though." Percy nods and gives a wave.

"See you." He says.

"Later Seaweed boy!" I call, closing the door and make the trek to work.

Well for once in my life I get off fucking early and don't get called back so I make a run for it out of the hospital before I can get called back to do an errand or something. I walk back home. Home. That's nice. Don't have to worry about Jennifer. Or my dad. Thank god. I know he's probably planning some shit on me but he didn't try and fire me at least.

I get home, finding Percy still not back yet. It's four, and I want something good for dinner. Pizza. Please tell me I remembered my yeast. God that sounds weird in my head.

I do find the yeast, and set the dough rising in a bowl, that will take about an hour and a half. I also make some chocolate cake batter while I'm at it. Cooking from scratch is relaxing.

Music blasts from my I-home, my third most prized possession (my nano) blasts some rap/sing song. IDK Shay buys all my I-tunes music.

I pop the cake in the oven, and begin to lick the spoon (best part.) Somebody knocks at the door. "OI Percy! Open the door you nicki minaj lover!" A male voice yells.

I go to the door, still holding the spoon and open it to see a few boys on my step. Seeing me a few jump back.

"Who are you?" The one in front asks.

"I'm Percy's roommate. Who are you?" I ask licking the spoon.

"His roommate?" One of them asks.

"Yeah... Who are you?"

"We'll tell you if you let us in." Another one says, flashing a grin.

"Y'all eat cake?" I ask.

"Yes!"

"Well then come on in. Shoo grahm." I say to Grahm, pausing the music.

"Your his roommate?" The lead one asks again.

"Noooooo I'm his nanny. Yes I'm his roommate! Now who are you?" I ask.

"We're One Direction." They course.

"Oh yeah! Some of my patients have your faces on shirts and stuff." I say

"Patients?" One of them asks collapsing on the couch.

"I'm a doctor."

"Your a doctor?" One of them asks disbelievingly.

"Are you all just going to repeat me over and over again?"

"I'm calling Percy." One of them says.

I roll my eyes and go back into the kitchen, grab the bowl with leftover batter (There isn't much) And go back to the living room where the boys search for the remote. I pull I out under a cushion and turn it on. I then get a boy on either side dipping their fingers into the bowl.

"Just take it." I say rolling my eyes.

"Percy! My man, why is there this delusional girl in your house who thinks she's a doctor and your roommate?"

I cross my arms and glare at that one. "I am not delusional!" I call at him.

"And she doesn't even know who we are!"

"How far? Okay. Yeah you better." The boy hangs up and grabs some of the batter.

I ignore them, arms crossed waiting for Percy to come in. And in he runs five minutes later, out of breath.

"Boys, meet my roommate Annabeth. Annabeth meet pop culture." Percy says.

"I thought you where pop culture. You know I was much happier without all this confusing stuff." I complain.

"Wait how do you not know what pop culture is?"

"Don't you have social media? "

"You where just blasting Nicki Minaj."

"Annabeth? What kind of name is that?"

"You got a roommate Perce?"

How am I supposed to answer that all at once?

"Umm answers. A) I'm to busy saving peoples lives to be worried about pop culture. B) I do I just don't use them C) My half sister picks all my music D) It's my name and E) Yes he did." I say crossing my arms.

"Well your efficient." One of them says. There is to many to keep track of.

"I'm a doctor. I have to be."

My phone's alarm blares from my pocket, and I run into the kitchen to check on my cake, which is just right. I put it on a cooling rack, turn the temperature up on the oven to make the pizza and start rolling out the dough.

"OI! Wonder boys get in here I need help with the pizza!" I call.

All six of them (If you include Percy) Come into the kitchen.

"If you help you get some. Wash your hands before I give you your jobs." I say.

They wash their hands and I tell them their jobs.

"Blondie, your grating cheese, Curly, you do the sauce, use a spoon to spread it around. You, the only one with acceptable hair. You, no you the taller one. You're getting out the toppings, The shorter one get out the cookie sheets, you the last one, please tell me all of your names so I don't have to call you by your hair. Percy, can you grab the cookbook in my room, which should be on the desk it looks like a binder very old, red says Betty crocker."

They all actually listen.

"Okay so Blondie is Jason, Curly is Leo, Blue eyes, AKA acceptable hair is Travis, And then his brother Conner, and I am Nico." Nico explains.

"Thank you." Percy hands me my cookbook.

"Okay, Percy, Nico you two are helping decorate and ice the cake."

They all work surprisingly well and are surprisingly obedient, I guess they where hungry, or maybe the smell of pizza and cake was getting to them. Maybe it was the fact that Percy praised my food from last night to them. I don't know why exactly but it all worked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Yes I did make percy jackson characters one direction. I don't know why, but I did and you peeps would have to wait a couple days for me to re-write. I don't even know how I remembered there was FIVE of them. There's the irish one... and Harry styles... And the blonde one... This is funny because last night I had a 1Der telling me all about them and I didn't retain one fact XD.<strong>

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You're all the reason I write.**

**Peace out you people of awesomeness-Id**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Skydragon74193,  
><strong>_

_**C.C. Capitols,  
><strong>_

_**TwilightLover62000,**_

_**eukiekoala,**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight,**_

_**SilverHuntresses,  
><strong>_

_**PiperGrace938,**_

_**And-**_

_**ZammieandPercabeth4ever**_

_**For reviewing! Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

We sit eating pizza and watching Lost girl, which I'd just introduced them to.

"I'd totally do her." Percy says nodding towards Bo.

"Eh. On females Kenzi's way hotter." I say

"What you're serious?" Jason asks

"Serious about what?"

"On females." Travis says.

"Well she's hotter."

"But girls aren't supposed to say stuff like that." Nico points out.

"Not in front of guys anyways." I eat my piece as they all stare at me. "Ooooh Team Dyson!" I squeal pointing at the screen where Dyson was making out with bo. "Now no questions there." I say taking another bite.

* * *

><p>And that was exactly when the boys and Percy discovered that I, was awesome.<p>

Let me recap. I'm smart, I'm open, I can cook hella good, I don't look horrible. Blonde hair that is always straight, My eyes are deep grey. And I can hold my liquor.

* * *

><p>"That's three whole bottles by yourself and your still going?" Leo asks.<p>

"Yep. Welcome to what you get when you mix a Polish daughter and a Russian together. Alcohol tolerance. And a lot of hangover cures."

"Your dads Russian?" Percy asks

"Yep, his mother immigrated here just before he was born that-" Percy clamps a hand over my mouth.

"I think the alcohol makes you a little loose tongued. Don't go saying anything you'll regret."

I nod. Jason shows me another picture, this time of a blonde in a bob with red lipstick. "Mmmm. No." Jason raises his eyebrows.

"Why a not?"

"I don't even know. Alcohol is getting to me." I grab for the whiskey bottle being passed around.

"All Right little miss can hold her liquor is off to bed." Percy says, standing me up and leading me back to my room.

"I don't want to sleep" I say

"Yeah I'm sure you don't. Your day off is tomorrow right?" He asks.

"Yep!" I say, popping the P.

"Well then I'd go to bed because tomorrow you are going to feel like a pile of horse poo."

"No I won't"

Percy chuckles. "Sleep."

And with that Percy flicks of the light going back into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

"So?" Jason asks checking his phone.

"So what?" I sink back onto the couch and grab my beer again.

"Why exactly were you trying so hard to shut her up?" Jason says looking up at me.

"Did ya do the nasty?" Leo asks.

"No, no we didn't Leo. Head out of the gutter. And I overheard a few of her conversations, she isn't really a quiet person. Don't think she wants to tell everyone her stuff when she's drunk."

"That is surprisingly thoughtful. Sure you're not trying to get into her pants?" Nico asks

"If I was would I be in here?"

"Good point mate. Good point." Travis says laughing clapping me on the back.

"Still so caring." Conner says.

"Aye, and a good lad was Percy Jackson with a large heart and an even larger ego." Jason says doing a fake scottish accent, making us laugh.

"We shall miss 'im sorely." He continues.

"Why'd I die?" I ask.

"Oh the usual reasons. I don't know pick your own funeral."

"Well I plan to die at a hundred and one, just to show I could live that long. With my wife at my side or already dead, and a bunch of kids and grandkids, maybe even some little great grandkids all around my bed when I go. And some obsessed ninety-year old fangirls outside." I say laughing.

* * *

><p>I wake up with a crick in my neck and the sound of somebody making their way around the kitchen.<p>

I wince as I move, my wrist hurting a bit.

"When's your appointment for that thing anyways?" Annabeth's scratchy voice asks me.

"Next week. And don't shout, please." Annabeths laugh booms in my ears, and she slaps my cheek.

"Drink this. Let me take a look at that wrist." She hands me a warm mug and I sit up blearily blinking sleep out of my eyes. "Oh and these." She drops some pills into my hand.

"What are they for?"

"Headaches. Shush." She orders, taking off my sling as I hold my hand out. I take a sip. Mint coffee honey nutmeg? I sputter as it touches my mouth and burns down my throat.

"Its a hangover cure, works in ten minutes." She says softly.

I can see her barely in the light, her hair in two twin braids on either side of her face. Like-what is it-Dorothy in the wizard of Oz. Except the two look nothing alike.

"Your hair is up." I mutter.

"Yes. It is. Well I don't want to go poking around your wrist too much I could disrupt the healing process. But it seems to be healing fine. You're staying off the guitar, right?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes Doctor Annabeth." She laughs.

"Well Mr. Jackson that's good news." Annabeth says, playing along

"Will it heal?" I ask

"It looks like it's going well, it shouldn't impede your guitar playing but you might need a bit of time to get over the psychological part of the injury."

"Psychological?"

"Yes, there are usually three things that could happen. You could be scared to use your wrist and never push yourself enough, always be afraid to use your hand. You could want to push yourself, and re-injure yourself. Or you could just recover correctly, and you can play again."

"Those seem rather general." I comment.

"Well to bad I didn't get a degree in psychology. I could've given you a psych eval. See into the minds of celebrities with Annabeth Chase. I can see the interviews now." She says laughing

I finally blink the sleep out of my eyes.

"I can't imagine you as a physiologist." I say.

"Me neither. Well I'm going back to bed. Speaking of which where did the boys go?" She asks looking around.

"Took a cab home. I fell asleep on the couch I guess."

"Well I can say from experience your back is going to be killing you all day." She says smiling, and stands up walking back to her room.

"Least it won't be my head!" I call and she laughs.

"Go get some rest Seaweed boy!" She shouts before closing her door and heading off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yes you've all proved your extensive 1D knowledge by knowing the blonde one is the irish one. <strong>

**A quick reply to PiperGrace938: Okay, yes, I will try and limit on that more. I'm already filtering out a lot of swearing in this, and making it less vulgar (Hey, I spent the week with fifteen teenage boys. My brain was filled with that stuff.) before I post it. Annabeth gets nicer, I swear.**

**I would like to say thank you guys for the tons of reviews HTSAL, we now have 20, and HTSAL has been posted for four days, that's pretty steep climb.**

**A not feeling that godly writer-Id**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**PiperGrace938,**_

_**C.C. Capitols,**_

_**Skydragon74193,**_

_**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath,**_

_**And**_

_**OverLordRevan,  
><strong>_

**_For reviewing. Cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_**

* * *

><p>The next day I note that my appointment is at one, and I figure I should do something nice for Annabeth so I pick up some lunch for her at one of the nicer restaurants, then stop at what I consider the best bakery in town and get her a piece of tiramisu for dessert. I enter through the main lobby, bag in hand and walk up to the nurses station where several of them bustle about.<p>

"Excuse me, could you maybe page Doctor Annabeth Chase?" I ask one at the computer.

"Sure sweetie." The nurse says as she eyes me.

"Paging doctor Chase. Doctor Chase please come to nursing station B." She says, and I can hear her voice echoing down the halls. It takes five minutes for Annabeth to show up, and in that time I know that the nurses are probably already gossiping about me.

"Percy! Hey! You here for your appointment?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah but your always complaining about the hospital food so I figured I would grab you some lunch. There's a sandwich, salad and a slice of tiramisu." I say handing her the bag.

She peeks in, smiling. "Thanks Percy." She gives me a one-armed hug. "I'll walk with you to your appointment. C'mon." She nods and I fall into step beside her as she opens the bag, takes out the sandwich and has a bite.

"This. Is. Amazing." She proclaims.

"Yeah, least I could do."

"You do know now, that all those nurses are going to think we're dating right?" She says taking another bite.

I shrug. "I don't really care."

"Well lucky you." Annabeth starts to laugh.

"What?" I ask

"I'm just thinking how funny it is I care so much what everyone here thinks of me. When I don't give a fuck about most of them."

"Everybody cares about their appearance to some degree."

"True. But what's yours?"

"Not very high. Now I just got all three of the LOTR movies, extended with directors commentary. Want to invite the boys over and bore them with facts while we enjoy it?"

"Movie marathon. Bam sounds amazing." She says laughing.

We reach where my appointment is, the-something I can't pronounce.

"Text the boys when you get out, tell them I'll be making my meringues."

"The orange ones?"

"All of them."

"Oh they'll be there with bells on."

"Good then they won't eat them all before they cool." Annabeth says laughing.

"Annabeth why don't you ever cook for us?" The guy at the desk asks her.

"Well for starters you don't buy me lunch. And your not cute enough. See you tonight Percy! Tell them about-mm five?"

"Will do Annabeth." I say doing a casual two finger salute.

With a last wave she turns and walks on, still eating.

"Damn. Your lucky." The guy comments.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I've had a lucky life. Wrist sorta takes away from my attitude though."

"No I mean about Annabeth. She's an amazing doctor, she'll do a favor for anyone happily and have you seen her ass?"

I laugh. "Well I think she's an awesome person besides her body."

"Mr. Jackson we're ready to see you." A doctor says from a door, and I follow him in and to a hospital room, where he checks out my arm and chit-chats with me. They must teach a course about that at med uni because Annabeth seems prone in the art of chit-chat as well.

"Well Mr. Jackson your arm is healing splendidly, a few more days and you should be fine. Though I'd suggest you become accustom to the guitar again before going on tour, you haven't played in almost a month."

I smile "Thanks Doctor Peters. But it's like riding a bike. Just as long as the bike isn't rusty your fine."

Dr. Peters gives a laugh and I nod, setting on my way back to the real world.

"Oi Black haired dude!" A woman in a nurses outfit stops me.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"You dating Annabeth?" She asks.

Well this place must be a gossip center of some sort.

"Well is that really any of your business?" I ask.

She smirks. "I knew it!" She runs off, and I continue back outside.

I do a quick text to Jason telling him that Annabeth was doing a full bake-on for meringues and invited the lot of us as long as we let them set before eating them all.

He replied back saying that they unfortunately couldn't come as they where doing a birthday party for somebody in the Hamptons. I texted Annabeth with the news and then walked home.

She calls me a minute later.

"Hey." I say.

"Hello! I got off early, and you took like three hours anyways. Somebody's here to see you. OI! Don't start without me that's cheating! Gotta go." She hangs up, making me wonder who it is.

I get home about ten minutes later to find two girls sitting on my couch playing video games. Annabeth wears a giant pink sweatshirt I've seen before saying 'I woke up like this', sweats, and her hair in a messy ponytail which I barely have ever seen on her, and socks. Beside her sits Taylor in a crop-top, plaid pants and socks as well.

Annabeth pauses the game and turns to me. "Hey Percy, Taylor is awesome. She likes baking as much as me."

"Nobody likes baking as much as you Annabeth. Hey Taylor." Taylor gets up and gives me a hug.

"Hey Percy. I was in town and figured I'd stop by and surprise you and found your roommate here." Taylor explains.

"Yeah it's great to see you I haven't seen you in a while. Whats with the socks?" I ask.

"Oh yeah these are Annabeth's. Have you seen hers?" Annabeth lifts up a leg to show her white socks that actually have ginger cats on them, wearing beanies and glasses. I laugh.

"Those are so cool." I say grabbing her foot and studying them.

"Ow ow Percy!" She protests laughing. I let go, and she rubs her foot "Thank you Seaweed boy." Her phone goes off again, a tune I haven't heard yet. (She has a tune for everyone) and she squeals and grabs her phone picking it up.

"Ahmagod where have you been?" She points her thumb down the hallway and walks into her room, last thing I hear is "It's been to long! Where are you?"

Taylor smiles at me. "You know she's really cool."

"Yeah, she is."

"I just knocked on your door and she said 'you a friend of Percys?' and I said 'yeah' and she asked 'well if you do video games and cookies come on in.' and then I learned she's a doctor... Why did you get a roommate though? You don't need one." Taylor says.

I smile, almost telling her she did the same test to the boys, but I have a rule. Don't bring up exes. "I don't need one, but I figured somebody might need a place to stay, I made the rent incredibly low as well." I tell her quietly.

Taylor just looks at me. "Your just to nice Percy." I laugh when she says that.

A scream emanates from Annabeth's room. "WHAT?" she screeches. I exchange a look with Taylor, and Annabeth emerges walking towards the kitchen. "Well some warning would've been nice I don't have the day off tomorrow and I look like shat. No, no that's not possible either. Okay, fifteen minutes? Great babe, see you then. Here's the address-" She rattles off the address then hangs up and looks at me and Taylor.

"My friend just randomly popped into town so I'm going to go catch up, if anybody knocks, probably them." She runs back into her room.

I shrug and Taylor and I start playing video games. Fifteen minutes later Annabeth emerges in a short red dress, hair styled, makeup done, in heels. That locket she's always wearing actually prominent, holding a clutch. She searches around the hall closet and then grabs a trench coat.

"Nice look Annabeth." I comment.

A horn honks from outside

"Thanks Seaweed boy. Nice meeting you Taylor. I'm going, see you later." She gives a quick wave then easily struts outside in those killer heels-literally they look like pencils.

"Think her friend is a guy?" I ask.

"Maybe. She called her friend babe, but that doesn't mean anything either because girls call girls babe. Why, you jealous?"

"No, just wondering." I say, turning back to our game and running Taylor off the road.

"Goddamn! When did you suddenly get good at mariokart? When did you even get a gaming system?" She asks.

"When I was in second grade. Annabeth's even better." I say.

Taylor clucks. "She must have something wrong with her. Daddy issues? Some high family money she cut herself off from? Honestly she's a bit to perfect." Taylor says.

"Well I do know one of her problems, and it makes her pretty damn flawed."

"Good. Fakers gonna be perfect." She says.

"I thought it was haters gonna hate." I reply, and she laughs.

"Only when they're easy to hate can you really hate somebody."

"Surprisingly deep Taylor." I say laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>You know that saying in nursery school 'you get what you get and you don't get upset'? That applies to this chapter. No, you do not have fuller dialogue. If there is any swearing, I didn't see it when I scanned over. Sooo you guys want fuller dialogue? Well, would say you can't have your daily cake and eat it to, but we all know the cake is a lie. <strong>

**I can't do daily chapters, I already spend an hour at least editing each chapters before I send them out, I can't completely revise a chapter every day, so now you'll be receiving weekly chapters with your edited dialogue and padding, though I've never had a story where multiple people review or PM me asking for padding-in fact most like the fact my stories have little to no padding.**

**Before you ask, no I'm not mad at you guys, my day has just sucked, I only spent three hours with somebody poking around inside my mouth at ungodly hours in the morning. I got three operations in one day, and I am no happy camper. Seriously, please don't complain about the dialogue I KNOW you'll have padding next week, kay? **

**Reply to PiperGrace938: Psh, these chapters ARE long. A few months ago I'd cut them off at 800 words which was highly idiotic. Some chapters have more going on so they need to be longer, but I tend to keep mine on the short side so that internet-goers with short attention spans can sit through them. It takes me a full day to slog through a 4,000 word chapter. Way to much going on.**

**Gods save me my ANs are becoming long.**

**Peace out-Id.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Shinny Star,  
><strong>_

_**Guest,**_

_**PiperGrace938,**_

_**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath,**_

_**Skydragon74193,  
><strong>_

_**Also A Blonde,**_

_**C.C. Capitols,  
><strong>_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight,**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight, (Again.)  
><strong>_

_**wisegirl11,**_

_**And-**_

_**FangirlAlertWatchOut**_

_**For reviewing! A whole lotta cookies! _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p>Taylor eventually left later that night after we hung out, and I hear Annabeth come in around one in the morning, drunk and laughing.<p>

I didn't see much of Annabeth for the next few days, she seemed to spend all her time when she wasn't working with her 'friend' who I had yet to pry the gender or name out of Annabeth.

Well that was until Wednesday, when Annabeth slept in. Somebody knocked on the door, and I opened it to find a very interesting girl on my doorstep.

Long dark black down to her waist, bright blue eyes, and tan skin, wearing a T-shirt for Sherlock, jeans and dirty converses. She studies me, and I glance at her outfit.

"Figures Essie would pick a roommate who is a male version of me." The girl says in a tinted accent, and walks past me and flops onto the couch.

"Who are you?" I ask her closing the door.

"Well you already know, obviously. I'm her 'friend' you closed the door after me, meaning you expected me to be somebody Essie knows, and who has Essie been hanging out with? Moi, yours truly. Pure awesomeness." The girl remarks.

"Well I meant more your name. And she goes by Annabeth now."

The girl laughs. "Essie actually got people to call her that? Lol. And I'm Peri. That's P-e-r-i."

"I'm Percy."

"I know."

"So why are you here? Annabeth's sleeping." I tell her.

"No Essie's up." Peri replies.

"She is?" I ask.

Peri springs up. "OI ESSIE GET OFF YOUR FAT LAZY ASS AND GET UP!" Peri runs down the hall and enters my room.

"Other room!" I call, following her into Annabeth's room.

Peri jumps on the bed and pulls her covers off. "Peri!" Annabeth shouts not even opening her eyes. I also note that Annabeth is wearing a sports-bra and shorts.

"Gee Essie I'm flattered how'd you know it was me?"

"Well Perseus I knew because your the only one cruel enough to do that to a poor sleep deprived doctor!" Annabeth complains into her pillow.

"Perseus?" I ask.

"Well wear clothes to bed Essie and you won't have this problem." Peri says.

Annabeth sits up and looks at me, completely unfazed. "Oh yeah. Perseus here-Peri. We've been friends since before we where born."

Peri is now jumping on Annabeth's bed. "Yeah. Other then the fact our dads had the same mistress, everyone thought I was going to be a boy so they arranged a marriage between us. But alas-" She pauses and Annabeth takes over, like they've told this story a hundred times.

"Peri popped out of her mom, a girl. Bit of a shocker to everyone, so that was called off."

"And what about Essie?" I ask.

"This girl here..." Peri affectionately pats Annabeth's face. "Used to be obsessed with the Essie nail polish. It stuck."

I shake my head. "Well I'll leave the two of you to your... Shenanigans." I say. Dear god did that word really just come out of my mouth?

"Nooooo Male me! C'mon stay! We can make your hair look awesome! All sexy instead of sleepy." Peri jumps up and touches my hair.

I send a pleading look to Annabeth but she just laughs, jumping up and grabbing a T-shirt and slipping it on. "And seriously Peri? He already has a nickname, Seaweed boy." Annabeth says.

"Seaweed boy? What kind of nickname is that? Try Male me. Even Seaweed _brain_ is better then seaweed boy."

"That only works for you Peri." Annabeth reasons.

"You both know I have an actual nickname right? It's Teddy."

"Why, you a cuddly drunk?" Peri asks combing my hair. I swat her hand away.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"That one, when she's completely drunk is like a cuddly drunk. But an R rated one. Trust me, I've seen it." Peri combs my hair anyways.

"Don't comb the hair, its my signature."

"Teddy! Don't tell me your one of those greasy creeps who has their 'signature' that nobody actually cares about?" Peri asks, I don't understand the question though.

"Nah he's a celebrity." Annabeth says coming back into the room with an assortment of beauty products and dumping them in front of Peri.

"Well I know Annabeth won't care about that but your a CELEBRITY?" Peri asks.

"Yeah. I'm Percy Jackson." Peri totally fan girls.

"Your so disappointing." Annabeth says sighing.

"Essie, have you heard his singing voice?"

"No, except for his song Sing on the radio"

"I swear to god as soon as you hear Wake me up you will literally tear all his clothes off." I raise both my eyebrows as Peri says this.

She turns to me. "What, I am not the dirtiest of your fans, you read 50 shades of Jackson, and that was a MILD one. Trust me I'm in a Jackson fan group-some of the things they say. But honest to god Essie why haven't you stuck your tongue down his throat yet?" Peri asks pointing at me as she does so.

Annabeth is giving Peri the death stare. "He's my roommate."

"I'm so shipping you two right now. Percabeth. So regal. Perfection in the ship name always means its a good ship." Peri proclaims.

"Peri..." Annabeth warns.

"You two would look so good together!" Peri gushes.

"Peri! Outside, now." Annabeth grabs Peris hand and pulls her literally out onto the deck.

I think that girl may have been mentally scarred by the fact that her parents thought her a boy and that has made her crazy.

The two come back in, Peri laughing and Essie continuously hitting her.

"It's funny! You can't stop me from laughing it's of my own free will!" Peri shrieks.

"It's not funny Peri. It was an accident!"

"I'm sure it was."

"What are you two talking about?" I ask.

"Oh periods. Now bro Essie here says your an amazing guy so I figure hey, give male me some credit."

I find that Peri is pretty cool. She turns Annabeth from regular Annabeth to a-teen Annabeth I suppose. She laughs more, smiles more, makes more perverted jokes.

A few of my cousins come over the next day and we all go out together, Peri talking me into it by saying if two Percy's where together we'd be unstoppable.

Which was true, add two black haired peoples together and they can do great feats of drunkenness. Plus, I want to see this R-rated Teen-Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. You know, I've been talking to a few of you through PMs, and you're all nice. And so I'm posting for stories for you guys, because seriously. This story has gotten a bit more negative comments more quickly then my other fics, which usually have to hit 10,000 views before that stuff happens. Most of them where guests, and I denied quite a few because I didn't want them on my story.<strong>

**Review replies-**

**Wisegirl11: That's a good idea for a plot. If I didn't have a plot already, I'd do that. I think you should write that, because it's a good idea for a plot, and I wouldn't want to steal it from you for a new story :)**

**C.C. Capitols: (I can PM you, but I'm too lazy.) Actually I just thought it was an awesome picture and vaguely looked like Annabeth. Don't you waggle your eyebrows at me. I have a whole stack of cookies-look at them. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**PiperGrace938: Taylor as in Taylor Swift. I take it you're not a swiftie XD.**

**Also A Blonde: *Facepalms* Look, she's referring in internal dialogue about things that have previously happened to her, and if you can't grasp that concept then is that really my fault? You don't go through her whole life at the hospital. You get it in, late at night, and she doesn't want to go out because she doesn't want her bosses thinking badly of her if they hear she was out partying with the other residents. It's really simple writing. I don't know if your guestname prompts because you obviously have never had to deal with judgment. Seriously, I used to tell people I wanted to be a writer when I was a blonde and they'd laugh or tell me 'But you don't look like a writer!' now my hair is brunette, they ask me all sorts of questions about my stories and such. I, am simply a teenager.**

**Guest: Sorry haha one chapter per-day tops.**

**Okay, there's that. These AN's are getting long, sorry bout that.**

**-Id signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight,  
><strong>_

_**Skydragon74193,**_

_**Thalia2275,  
><strong>_

_**C.C. Capitols,**_

_**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP,**_

_**Futurenovelist123, (Twice.)  
><strong>_

_**PiperGrace938,**_

_**Wisegirl11,**_

_**Guest,**_

_**HeleneChase,  
><strong>_

_**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath,**_

_**Shinny Star,**_

_**SilverHuntresses,  
><strong>_

_**And-**_

_**spiesareawesome, (Five times.)**_

_**For reviewing! Y'all get cookies! _**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**  
><strong>_**_

**This chapter is dedicated to Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP because she was my 50th reviewer! (Twice she's done that on my stories. Are you some sort of reviewing witch? ;) Course I couldn't have done it without any of you guys!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight.<p>

We go down to the pub, and alas I don't see R-rated Annabeth. "Next time Male me. Next time. Try getting her drunk alone." Peri whispers into my ear. Not that I was paying much attention, I was very drunk.

"Peri!" I say, wrapping her in a big bear hug.

"Teddy! How are you two twins?" Murray asks, suddenly appearing and clapping me on the back. He had found it highly entertaining that I had a twin. I had already instagrammed a picture of Peri and I, it had 20,000 likes last time I had checked and just-a hella lot of comments.

"We're good. Where's Annabeth?"

I don't remember what Murray's answer was, or what I had done mostly afterwords. It was just a blur.

* * *

><p>Next week my sling and splint come off and my wrist feels fine. The doctor who took it off stressed to me not to be doing anything that could over-exert it.<p>

Annabeth said that doctor was an asshole. I took Annabeth's word, she said I knew my own limits.

I sit in the living room strumming the guitar, re-accustoming myself. Annabeth comes into the room. "Well I'm finally going to hear you sing one of your acoustic songs." She says smiling.

I feel apprehensive for some reason. I've played in front of thousands, millions of people. I got through that, but this single one-on-one makes me nervous.

I've been thinking of Annabeth as more then a friend for a while, she just doesn't know it.

I rack my brains for a song just right. Kiss me.

I begin to strum and sing

I finish and look at Annabeth as I set my guitar on the couch next to me. She's staring at me, open mouthed.

"That-that was amazing." She says.

"Thank you."

"I see why you have about a million fan girls." She replies laughing.

"Well actually Stuart made a graph, it's closer to a hundred million now." I say shifting at that.

"You're so talented." She says getting up and looking at me.

"That's what everybody tells me."

"I don't think you understand. Your voice, it's like-mm you know how most people have a spot?" Annabeth asks.

"No...?" I ask

"Like when your S.O. touches you or kisses you there it just-it makes you feel so amazing. And turns you on. Mine is on the back of my neck, which is sorta cliche, but still..." She trails off.

I stand up and walk next to her and brush her hair to the side, using my finger to touch the back of her neck. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"I'm guessing there? I've seen you rubbing your neck there." I ask her.

"Yeah." Her eyes fly open and meet mine, her gaze moves to my lips quickly but then back to my eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." I take a step closer to her.

"I get that a lot. I don't think your very interested in my eyes right now though." She says quietly.

I give a low chuckle, and say in the same low voice "No. I'm not."

Her breath catches and I lean in and kiss her. She kisses me back, and when we break apart she's smirking.

"Took you long enough." She complains.

I laugh and take her by her waist my lips finding their way to that sweet spot on her neck. "Wanna make up for lost time?" I murmur.

"Maybe." She says. And we're kissing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth.<strong>

"You where right Peri." I say as soon as she picks up the phone.

She squeals. "Did you hit that?"

"No, we just made out, I got called in. And you where so right, singing and bam."

"Annabeth nice hair!" One of the nurses calls. I touch my hair, which is in a braid. "Thanks" I say with a smile, then return to my call where Peri is fangirling.

"Percabeth!" She squeals.

"Chill Peri."

"But your totally on team Seaweed?"

"I was on team Seaweed before we where born."

"Yes yes, basics but now-"

"Yeah I know. Defintley team Seaweed."

"Now here's a question, he's about to finish up his tour now his hand is healed right?" Peri asks

I pause "Yeah he is gonna have to..."

"Don't worry. A bit of time away always makes for good anniversary."

"Unless they find somebody else."

"Aw chill Essie."

"I am not a nail polish brand Peri."

"And I am not an apple."

"What does that have to do with the nickname Peri?"

"I don't know but it does."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "You crazy bitch."

"Your crazier. Love ya!"

"Yeah yeah I've heard it all before. Prove it."

"I made a ship name for you and Male me."

"Okay proof enough Pears."

"Oh and so much more. I got you out of arranged marriage. AND DON'T CALL ME PEARS."

"Ya I know."

"And I helped you with the whole DC problemo." She continues.

"Okay okay, love ya you crazy person."

"CYLINDERS!"

"On fire?"

"You so get me Essie. Talk to ya!" And with that Peri hangs up.

"You have some weird phone conversations." Nina says. She's one of the best nurses here.

"You betcha."

"So who'd you sleep with last night? And don't try and lie to me. Only time you ever put your hair up is when your sick, or after you've been romancing."

"A very hot, very sexy, very talented guy with seaweed for brains. And we just made out."

"I see, team Seaweed." She remarks.

"Yeah my bestie has black hair like seaweed and she said when we where in about kindergarten 'I'm going to create a team for people who have a Seaweed life. With me as your best friend now all you need is a boy who's a Seaweed, and a Seaweed babysitter, and a Seaweed cat.' she went on and on and on."

Nina smiles. "That explains why your stethoscope is faux Black animal hair."

"Yeah. Anyways I gotta run, appointment in ten!" I call as I make my way down the hall.

I know Nina is the nurse least likely to gossip, and she's pretty cool.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG GUYS 55 REVIEWS IN A WEEK? WHO IS AWESOME? YOU ARE AWESOME! (Mini motivational rant aside, I got reviews to reply to.)<strong>

**First off, to anybody I didn't get back on Peri ain't Thalia. She's like a fem Percy if your into those kind of stories. They look like twins. Thalia comes in next chapter *Waggles eyebrows* (C.C. Capitols BTW I stole your eyebrows.) And for some reason, Thaluke. Well, if your not a fan of that they aren't making out or anything *Cough cough* Well you'll see.  
><strong>

**Review replies!**

**PiperGrace938: Didn't think so XD. Was that some Percabeth or what? I wait 10K words at least before I make percabeth go romantic. **

**Wisegirl11: I never thought I'd write on fanfiction! Heck. I had just read SoM again, so I remembered that site I'd found a while ago, created an account, wrote up a one-shot and BAM writer-dom born. It is a pretty awesome plot-I think XD.**

**spiesareawesome: Cray-cray people. OMG. My mom has a engineering degree, as do two of my aunts. It runs in the family. And my brother's in his senior year of getting his bio-engineering degree. But seriously. Apparently I have the highest IQ in between my siblings, and I was the only blonde one. It annoyed my sister soooo much hehe.**

**Shinny Star: Unfortunately I haven't run out of pre-written chapters, but I WILL have to incorporate that! *Muahaha* hehe  
><strong>

**C.C. Capitols: You have your proof, cry that tsunami tide in your eyes. (So amazing aren't I?) Also, I'm not giving back your eyebrows until you give me cookies ;)**

**Futurenovelist123: That is so cool!  
><strong>

**WHEW that's a bunch! Okay, that's all for today folks, hope you enjoyed!**

**Da queen of da world signing out-Id**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**leayonia- **Why thank you! _

**_Skydragon74193- _**_Thanks for your input! I doubt you stuck around to read the next chapter, but I did PM you with basically the same thing I'm saying now. Yes, it is hard to follow. There was a lot of swearing in this, and my readers complained so I've had to remove most of it. Some I just edited out but I had to remove a lot because it really made no sense without the swearing. Which is why, it's harder to follow. Also why there was no pre-romance because I edited that out (Guess why.) I know your not trying to be negative, I know it's your opinion, and I know a good writer needs feedback... What was your point by saying that last bit? It's just criticism. (Oh, and I avoided pointing this out, but you did this a few times and it's really bugging me, you keep on saying fallow instead of follow?) _**_  
><em>**

_**spiesareawesome-** __Hehe. I used to take karate. Dropped it for soccer, never picked it back up after my sister got a blackbelt. I have legacy issues._

**_PiperGrace938- _**_Hey, I'm not THAT evil. Also, I can write in shyness but-Annabeth isn't very shy in herself in the books... Is she to advancing or something? . _

**_C.C. Capitols- _**_I always have to re-read dialogue, (Sometimes even Alex's and Logan's, I was just like wut?) but that's mostly because I'm thick.*Gives back eyebrows*_

_**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP- **Thanks thanks thanks!_

**_Guardian'sDragonOfDeath-_**_ Why thank you!_

**_SilverHuntresses- _**_Yeah and you wrote a pretty kickass review XD._

**_And-_**

**_Futurenovelist123-_**_ Well, that's a bit evil. What are people becoming these days. I mean not giving cookies and thanking their readers? Meh. Whoopsie. This story was orignally a main singular but I changed it just after writing it to a Percabeth, forgot a few people XD. He's Percy's cousin._

**_Thanks for all your reviews guys! Really made me smile (And roll my eyes a few times ;) Here are your cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_**

* * *

><p>When I get home I find Percy not around. I text him, telling him I'm cooking dinner.<p>

I make some pasta and an amazing sauce (Or amazing in my eyes anyways) Percy arrives randomly an hour later.

"Hey. Smells good, what is it?" Percy asks.

"Fettuccine with Chase special sauce." I say winking. Percy laughs.

"Well I can't wait to try it." I expected things to be a bit different between us, but nothing. We act completely normal, eating dinner and keeping up our witty banter.

"That is some damn good pasta." Percy comments as I rinse the dishes and he loads them into the dish washer.

"It's a recipe one of the chefs my family had created. I just improved it." I say.

"Well you can improve anything." Percy says as I hand him the last dish.

"Oh, like what?" I ask. He's silent for a moment as he sets the dishwasher on and then stands behind me, his arms encircling me and he whispers in my ear.

"Mmmm. Well food, your job. I'm pretty damn sure you take extra shifts even though your not desperate for the money. And just life. You try your hardest and just seem to improve life as you go."

"What about you? I'm certainly not changing you." I say softly, it's all I can get out.

"You've changed me in some ways. Just maybe you don't notice them." He whispers.

I turn around in his grasp and put my arms around his neck. "Well I guess that was a pretty damn good compliment."

"How good?" Percy asks in his low, sexy voice.

"Good enough for this." I press my lips to his, and we start making out. Being with Percy is like a rush. You know how there are all these cliches in romances about sparks? That's psychological. But when somebody is a good kiss and an even better fuck, and you have chemistry and your personalities mesh together-well that's something. It's how you scientifically find a match. Basically if you don't got it in the bedroom you ain't gonna be as happy.

"You know I'm going to be on tour for the next few months right?" He asks.

"I. Don't. Care. We can figure that out after this." I murmur between kisses on his neck.

He gives me a cheeky grin. Dear god, I am going to church every Sunday after this.

"I'm still going on tour." He says.

"I know."

"I mean I don't know how serious you are but I'm going to be gone five months."

I sigh. "Yeah and I've never been on tour but I mean still... There are stories."

"Depends on who's going on tour. But still... We can keep this going" Percy says then moves and begins to nibble on my ear.

"Well I don't think I can think about anybody else for a while after what you just did to me." I say laughing.

He smiles "I mean-"

I cut him off. "If you say your not good I will slap you."

He gives me a smirk "Where exactly?"

"On the arm. Hard."

"Well that's not what I was envisioning."

"Well your about to just blatantly lie by rejecting that compliment."

"It's not a blatant lie."

"What where you going to say then?" I ask propping myself up.

"I mean it can't be all me. Has to be the chemistry between two people, and yeah how good they are but I've been told that so much I've just stopped trying to tell you differently."

"Told that so much hrmm?" I ask.

"Well you told me just now, and twice last night and once earlier this morning. That's four times alone."

I laugh "Okay, that's true."

"Now... Where were we?" He asks his arm stopping it's absent minded movements and encircling my waist.

"Mmm I'm not sure. Remind me?" I ask him.

"Always."

* * *

><p>The next morning I'm shaken awake by Percy.<p>

"Annabeth. I'm leaving now." He says.

I don't wanna get up. He kisses me, his minty breath waking me up. "Leaving?" I ask him.

"Yeah." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him back down to me kissing him again, not caring about my morning breath.

"Guess I'll see you around Christmas time."

"Yeah. I'll call you when I land."

"Great. Bye."

He kisses me again then pulls away and roots around for a minute. I fall back asleep, and when I wake up he's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it was short. And I must admit, didn't make much sense to me. Originally it was 1700 but alas I had to go and edit that out for y'all. Your seriously missing half the story cus it's swearing. But hey, whatevs.<strong>

**Meh peoples I am very, very, very sick. I fell asleep earlier after I had woken up. (By waking up I mean like taking a shower, not sorta mumbling.) And I fell back asleep. I never. Ever. Fall back asleep. Not when I had meningitis. Or the Flu. Or pink eye. Not when I broke my arm. Not any of the times I've had insomnia. I never fall asleep in the day! It's a novelty, like wut?**

**Lol well that's all! **

**-Id signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Special thanks to-_**

**_Guest-_** _I'm going!__  
><em>

**_firefly9917-_**_ Yah, here's your chapter!_

**_brittbrat101- _**_You guys sure know how to make me feel bad! In fact, I do have a fairly good reason for not updating, which shall be explained below._

**_Guest_**_ -Thanks! And I am._

**_PiperGrace938-_**_I shall do that-they are hormone driven though... That was sort of the point._

**_Guest- _**_But they didn't sleep together..._

**_spiesareawesome- _**_Haha that did make me smile! Thanks!_

_**C.C. Capitols- **I have to read that again *Puts in list of procrastination for November* Thank you. I'm just a genius like that. Nothing goes wrong hehe-yet. I can take back those eyebrows just as easily! I love that quote xD.  
><em>

**_animelove22-_**_Well I always seem to be sick so IDK._

**_DarknessBeforeTheLight-_**_To bad. Because I'm evil._

**_leayonia-_**_Not so much 'keep writing' but 'keep posting'_

_**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP- **Well kinda. I mean there's not much I can do about it if my brain won't let me fall asleep. Other than going on meds (Which I won't do.) I just sorta have to tough it out.  
><em>

**_eukiekoala- _**_OMG WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? Haha but no, they just look the exact same they are not actual twins._

**_Futurenovelist123_**_ -We did talk about this, I was going to do that which is partially why I put off posting this chapter. I will use that idea later, because they really just had a hormone-driven hookup, even with the tension and foreplay gone. So there's nothing there really._

**_Guardian'sDragonOfDeath-_**_ Thanks._

**_IzzyQuagmire0907- _**_Yep. Pretty much._

_**Thanks guys! It took me like twenty minutes to type that all up. AND I AM SORRY, I will explain after this chapter. Here are your cookies: **_

**(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

I unlock the door and walk into the house then set my bags down. It's been five months, and I expected it to look the exact same as it had been. Instead it was noticeably different. For starters it's decorated for Christmas, there are throw pillows, a new rug and new curtains. A flower pot sits on the windowsill holding an exotic flower, and there's a bowl of fresh fruit on the table. A Christmas tree stands in the corner, alight and decorated, and a few presents sitting underneath. I look in the kitchen, check the fridge which is neat and fully stocked.

"Annabeth?" I ask going into her room, then checking mine. Not here.

I hear the door open and shut, and walk back into the main living area, where there stands Annabeth looking at my bags.

"Hey Annabeth. Back from tour." I say.

She looks extremely elegant, wearing a white and black dress, heels, full makeup and her hair in a side braid.

"I see Percy. Welcome home." She says politely. She then proceeds to take off the heels and set her purse on the dining room table and walk into her room not saying another word to me.

Curious. Why is she being polite, and cold not at all-Annabeth.

I follow her. "What the eff dude?" She asks, looking at me as I enter, seeing as she's wearing more or less a shirt.

"It's not like I've seen you like this before. Your being a bit cold to me I mean I expected some sort of welcome." I say.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood right now to be all happy-go-lucky." She mutters putting some jeans on.

"What? I mean what did I do?" I ask confused.

"Look, Percy I don't mind. In fact I don't care, and I don't judge. What I do mind, care, and judge you about is the fact you didn't even bother to tell me. I mean-yeah we hooked up once, but common decency."

"Tell you what?"

"Just-you know what just get out of my room okay? Your girlfriend left a note on the fridge and her present is under the tree." She says, pushing me out then closing and locking her door.

Girlfriend? What?

I go back to the tree and look underneath checking each present. Some for me, some for Annabeth from people I didn't know. I spot the one I sent Annabeth, and there's one from her to me. I finally find one that Annabeth placed in the very back out of sight.

TO: Percy

FROM: Rachel. Luv ya!

Rachel? I hadn't spoken to her since we'd broken it off.

I check the note on the fridge, lo and behold a note from Rachel.

_Hey babe! I see you haven't gotten around to coming back to your house. I also really like your new roommate! She's way better then the one you had before, what a bitch she was. Anyways love you, see you later!_

_Rachel._

I knock on Annabeth's door, and she doesn't answer.

"Annabeth was Rachel here? What did she say?" I ask

She doesn't reply so I continue. "You do know I'm not dating her, right?" I ask.

She opens the door. "I thought I knew, I mean your a stand up guy right? Your really nice and sweet and just amazing, but I mean this has happened to me before, and I took the guys word and he actually did have a girlfriend, and I broke her heart. You can't take anything back in this world." She shuts the door again.

"Annabeth... I haven't spoken to Rachel in months."

"You said in that magazine interview that you where in a relationship." Her voice says muffled through the door.

"Yeah. With you." I tell her.

She doesn't reply.

"Annabeth..."

"I have some family coming in tomorrow, they'll be crashing in my room. Just a heads up." She tells me.

"Yeah, fine. Somebody can have my room and I'll take the couch if need be. Now I have to go get an explanation from a certain someone." I say.

* * *

><p>Finding that certain someone was harder then I expected. I finally found Rachel at a coffee shop drinking a tea.<p>

"You know the point of coffee shops is to drink surprise... coffee?" I ask her.

"Mmm well somebodies in a testy mood."

"Well I just came back from a long tour and come home to find my roommate pissed at me and I apparently have a girlfriend I didn't know about."

"Oh chill Percy I'm doing you a favor." Rachel says looking me in the eye. I look around, there is nobody since-shocker it's freezing and slushy and we're outside.

"And why exactly is that a favor?"

"Well for starters, I know you're in a relationship and I turned up and said I was your girlfriend, she got totally pissy. So she's jealous. And do you know who her father is?" She asks leaning in.

"He's a politician."

"He's the vice president, and he's running for president of the united states! She's been off the books for a bit, but your going to have all kinds of crazies coming after-" I cut her off.

"No way is her dad running for president."

"He is, and her life is going to be a whole mess come next November. He has damn good chances apparently. I'd kick her out." Rachel advises.

"No, see this is why we broke up. Because you make these plans, and you judge other people. Annabeth can hold her own, you'll see."

"I guess we will. And we broke up because I know when and how to win."

I shake my head. "We're never getting back together. Look up some Taylor swift Rachel." I turn and walk off.

* * *

><p>When I get back I find Annabeth with a cup of cereal in hand.<p>

"Annabeth, I'm not dating her. You gotta know that I'm telling the truth."

Annabeth rubs her forehead. "Okay, look, I've been thinking about it and I'm deciding to trust you on the fact that your not dating Rachel. But we're going to have to deal with this after my family because honest to god I can't just say I have a boyfriend or show we're together at all or I am going to be severely interrogated. My family gossips like nothing else."

"Who is coming?" I ask, curious.

"My cousin, cousin in law and their kid are staying with us if that's what your asking. The rest are at hotels. One of my cousins, Dani is getting married Christmas Eve so basically my whole family is London." Annabeth laughs. "Oh with my family they are going to burn down part of London probably."

"Can't wait to meet them then."

"Haha-yeah should be entertaining. My two cousins staying with us know who you are but the rest are clueless to that, they just know your a musician."

"Your hiding a lot from your family."

"Not really."

"I mean we could say that we've been on a couple dates. I mean I don't think I can stay away from you for a week."

"Yeah I doubt you can."

"Is that a challenge?" I ask.

"Yes it is. After tonight, we keep our hands off each other for a week. Drunkenness is iffy we'll visit that when it gets there."

"What happens tonight?" I ask.

"Well I haven't had seen you in five months. You think I'm entering this challenge starving?"

"Good point. So you believe me?"

"There's a line between wanting to believe and actually believing." She murmurs.

"Well where are you?" I ask.

"Exactly on the line."

* * *

><p><strong>*Whistles awkwardly* Yep. I know. A week. OKAY I have several reasons.<strong>

**One: I had this plan for this chapter for this but I decided against it for-reasons. And so this chapter was pre-written so I posted this.**

**Two: I got an smartphone, and I've been absorbed with that.**

**Three: I did get injured, and so I spent a few days with a heating pad and daytime tv and it hurt to do anything.**

**Four: I have been so busy. I'm not even talking about school busy, last week I had consecutive appointments throughout the week, and even if I missed school I couldn't write because I was tired-or drooling from the Novocaine. (You're welcome for that lovely mental image.)**

**Five: I am doing Nanowrimo. What's Nanowrimo you ask? Well it's National novel writing month. You try and write a 50,000 word first draft within the month of November-because that's totally sane and normal. I got it in my head that if I didn't write for a while I'd be all fresh and ready to write in November! Then my brain started working and I realized I need to be in the habit of writing.**

**All of that is the reasons why I haven't updated. Okay?! Don't kill me! I will be writing chapters every day (Well, a singular one so it may not be this story.) Until halloween, then for the month of November you probably won't hear a peep from me. I haven't decided, I may not respond to any PMs at all as well. Which saddens me, but I need to do it to keep me from procrastinating. I'll be back in December.**

**Just wanted to say, you guys are awesome. Review wise, this is my third most popular fic. (Let's see if we can get it in first. We just need another 70 reviews. And 5 or so to get it in second.) And-just thanks.**

**Sorry for the long A/N!**

**-Id signing out**


	11. Chapter 11

_Special thanks to-_

_Guest- *Rolls eyes* So, you think you can troll me *Claps slowly* oh, and it's *fucking, please use complete swear words, thanks!_

_Animelove22- Thanks! I'm at 30K something words at the moment._

_Brittbrat101- Thank you! And yeah, I have good reasons haha._

_Skydragon74193- We all have off days._

_Spiesareawesome- Yep, no problem. And read-that sounds just-weird. See is better. See my writing through 1's and 0's_

_Guest-Well haha, that never happened. Sorry bout that._

_Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP- Thanks! And yeah, it's been fairly hard to etch by some days._

_Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- Well, it's not really-ah whatever, thank you!_

_C.C. Capitols- I prefer dudette, thank you very much_

_eukiekoala- Yah, it's that time of year again! Even though, I wrote this in early september-ahh whatever_

_FangirlAlertWatchOut-No. These ARE long for me. I like writing shorter chapters, because I myself have trouble following longer ones. I try and make them at least a 1,000 words each time, though that doesn't always work out_

_IIII Winter Wolf IIII- No, not really._

_DarknessBeforeTheLight- Thanks!_

_Nicky-Yeah, I strive to be original. There is such a thing as to original though._

_and-_

_firefly9917-Which is arriving at this very moment :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaaay guys! I have a new story, well-a whole slew really, because my girl Taylor released a new album, as usual, and before I start posting those little things that I use for blowing off Nanowrimo steam, I figured, HECK lemme do a quick update here before y'all go and grab a guillotine to chop my head off for not updating. So, here it is, your update. I've tried peeps, but it's honestly just scrapings from my hollow mind. If you hate on me, I will take another three weeks to update and call you a troll. We good? We good.<strong>

**I just realized there's an error in last chapter. You guys can torch me on swear words, but not when there is a gaping plot hole/error? LOL.**

* * *

><p>I wake up next morning when a pair of boxers and pajamas are thrown at me.<p>

"Wake up, get dressed." Annabeth tells me.

"Why?"

"Because my cousins will be here in a few minutes and they do not need to see a naked popstar first thing after a red-eye." Annabeth informs me.

"Yeah yeah." I get up, and get dressed.

"So this is how this will work. My cousins get my room, and I crash on the couch in your room, and their kid in the living room." She explains when I walk into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I'll probably throw a party, and go out to a lot of dinners, you can tag along as my new boyfriend or just stay far away from their crazy shit."

"I like new boyfriend." I say encircling my arms around her waist.

"So do I. But all of them will assume we had sex."

"Why?"

"We're all batshit crazy. Us girls have a rule in the family. No bringing boys unless you're going to marry them."

"Well then... Your family must be intresting."

Annabeth smiles, and the doorbell rings. She runs to answer it and I pour myself a cup of coffee and walk out a minute later, and Annabeth is hugging three people.

"Hello." I say nodding to them.

"Thalia, Luke, Lily, this is Percy. Percy, this is Thalia, Luke, and Lily." Annabeth introduces me to a women on the shorter side with soccer-mom black hair, a tall blonde guy, and a girl who looks about nine with blonde hair.

"Why do you always introduce Thalia first Essie?" Luke asks.

"Because, Luke I like Thalia better."

"Your so subtle about it too."

"Don't worry. Your in the top five favorite cousins Luke." Annabeth assures.

Thalia, who hadn't yet spoken, phone kept on buzzing. "Ugh. Essie can you take care of Drew? She's throwing an Aunt 'Dite worthy fit about how we're staying at your house and she has to pay for a hotel."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "It'll blow over. Honest to god she treats us all like shit and then she expects us to just fall all over her. I haven't liked her since she was a freshman in highschool."

"Which year again?" Luke asks.

"Grandmas funeral. She basically told us all she hated us, and just treated me like shit before that. And she couldn't con her way into the 'big kids' party for anything. I totally had an in for cards of humanity and she just like tried to get in and started crying when they told her no. Just tell her to take it up with me." Annabeth spits out.

"I like Drew." Lily, the little girl pipes up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's more the fact she tried to buy you a pony sweetie." Thalia says.

"I'll show you where you can plop your stuff." Annabeth says.

She leads them down the hall into her room, but Lily sits down on the couch and looks for the remote. I pull it up from under it's usual cushion and hand it to her.

"Thanks bro. Now help a homie out and point me to CBS." She says.

"I don't get CBS."

"What are you, like an introvert? Everybody has CBS."

"First of all-no, I am not an introvert. Secondly, I watch DVD's with the whole season for TV shows, or on Demand, So I have limited channels." I say.

"Dude that's so oldschool. Either have Streaming or full TV." Lily says crossing her arms.

"But where are you sleeping?" I hear Thalia ask as Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth come back into the living room.

"Percy has a daybed in his room I can use, I'll be fine." Annabeth assures her.

"Really, it's fine, we can stay in a hotel." Thalia assures.

"No worries." I assure them.

Thalia and Annabeth share a look, then totally start cracking up. "No worries mate." Thalia says in a strangely on point Australian accent, making Lily giggle.

"Oh, that was the most entertaining funeral ever." Annabeth says.

"And I noticed your hair is curly, glad you stopped using the iron!" Thalia says, taking a lock of Annabeth's hair and twirling it.

Annabeth forces a smile. "Yeah, I think I'm just going to be wearing it up more from now on." She explains.

"That's nice. Now, we can go get unpacked if that's alright. All the young ones are deciding where to hang out." Thalia says.

"I got that covered. Percy, you cool?" Annabeth sends a look over to me, and I nod in assurance.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your family." I say with a smile.

In harmony, Annabeth and Thalia snort, Lily makes a "Hah!" sound in the back of her throat, and Luke smiles, seemingly amused.

"Good luck with that mate." Thalia says as she heads down the hallway.

"Call everybody up, give them the address!" Annabeth calls after her. Luke follows her, and Lily gets lost in some kids show on demand.

"Well. Ready to meet my family?" She asks.

"No."

"Good answer."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaand there's your chappie folks! I was cackling this whole time. It's a bit short-true, but I have plans. They involve a OTP, a federal agency, and Taylor swift. IT'S GOING TO GO DOWN GREAT!<strong>

**Note my shocking abundance of sarcasm.**

**Annnnyways, Nanowrimo has been sucking me dry, but I was in a writing mood so BAM.**

**I'm not going to edit that error out, I'm going to see which new reader stumbles across it, then edit it. I'm evil. Muahaha.**

**Id, signing out.**

**P.S. Next person to review is the 100th, so START TYPING. Like-now.**

**P.P.S. Somebody mentioned about Taylor swift being on the cover-actually, I just thought she bore resemblance to Annabeth-I always have, so I just plopped her on there. I tried to make a new cover-but I love that one. If anybody wants to take a crack at making a new cover, feel free.**

**P.P.P.S. Bonus points if you can tell me what PS means without googling it. (Note, I already know.) I won't know if you cheated, but if you did already know you can feel all smug about it.**


	12. Chapter 12

No disclaimers here. I hate disclaimers. I will go to a one direction concert, abolish Ed Sheeran and punch my sister before I do a disclaimer for fan fiction (So, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN)

By: Id65

Rather poorly edited by: Id65

Dedicated to-C.C. Capitols

While C.C is in fact the 101th reviewer, the 100th never answered her PM, sooo I'm changing it now to the 101th reviewer gets the shoutout because this seemingly happens all the time. Well, it happened on my other story which has over 100 reviews.

* * *

><p>I stand, beer in hand, in conversation with some of Annabeth's male cousins. "So you're a rangers fan?" Frank asks, turning to me.<p>

"Yeah, you a hockey fan?" I ask, excitement growing.

"Capitals. Did you see that game last night between Penguins and the Hurricanes?" Frank asks animatedly.

We're just getting into a good recall of the game when Octavian, Annabeth's scrawny rather annoying cousin interrupts. "Hockey is such a brutal sport. I prefer games that indulge the mind."

Frank rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath which I don't quite catch, which causes the guy beside him to chuckle.

"Shut up Mark." Octavian snaps at the guy laughing, two red spots now burning on his cheeks. "Well, at least I don't have Pyrophobia."

Just then, like a group of angels, Annabeth and some girls swoop in.

"Frank! Did I show you the garden outside?" A girl asks, pulling him outside.

"Octavian, can't you try being nice for an hour?" Reyna, Annabeths half something asks tiredly.

"Hmm, let me think. No." He says in a bored voice, checking his phone.

"Octavian!" Reyna says, crossing her arms.

Annabeth slowly pulls me away as a small crowd joins to watch as Reyna and Octavian begin to bicker. "So, they're just going to start fighting like that?" I ask.

"Yep. Pretty much. Percy, I want you to meet my mom." Annabeth says. I look up, rather alarmed. This is not the time to meet the parents, but there stands who must be Annabeth's mother. Her hair is long and black, nothing like Annabeth's in color but they both have the same curls. Her eyes are the same intimidating gray, but that's where the similarities end. Annabeth has a golden tan, but her mother was olive-skinned. Right, I'm supposed to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." I say.

"So, you're the boy dating my daughter." She says. An accent lilts her voice. Eastern, European definitely.

"Yes, I am." I say.

"Hm. And what is it that you do?" She asks, looking me up and down with a rather disliking gaze.

"I'm a musician, ma'am."

"And are you a good musician?"

"Well, everybody says I am. I just do it because I love being a musician. Playing the guitar, singing." I stop there, not wanting to rant.

"You could do better Annabeth." Athena remarks to her and then waves us off, turning back to talk to rather pretty red-headed women beside her, who gave me a flirtatious smile and a little wave.

"Don't even think about it." Annabeth whispers in my ear, catching my gaze at the redhead, and she drags me off into the kitchen, where Lily and a few other kids sit.

"Off the counters." Annabeth barks, and they scatter, mainly rolling their eyes with a 'sure aunt Annabeth.' and then they're out back into the living room. "Well, that went better than expected. I thought for sure you were going to do something extremely idiotic." Annabeth says as she grabs a soda out of the fridge.

"But she pretty clearly disliked me." I say, motioning back to the living room.

"No, if she disliked you she wouldn't allow me to date you. She just said you could do better. There's a difference." Annabeth says, pointing a finger at me for emphasis.

Just then a women in a tiny little dress floats in on killer heels-and I mean literally, you could stab somebody's eye out with one of those-and then sits on the counter-which her dress doesn't really allow, and flashes Annabeth.

"Ugh, Drew! This is a casual thing!" Annabeth exclaims, shielding her eyes and moving to stand beside me.

"I know. I'm going clubbing later." Drew says casually. "Well hello there Percy. I was just reading an interview of you." I have had yet to meet the fated Drew-but I had heard quite a bit of bad mouthing about her.

"Um. Hi?" I half ask as Drew flutters sparkly rainbow eyelids at me. I wonder how much time it took to get both of her eyelids like that. Way too long-it looks tacky, and dare I say slutty?

"Ugh. Your makeup is like a giant over glittered beacon." Annabeth says sourly.

"It is not." Drew says, a pouty look on her face.

"How long did that take you?" Annabeth asks, voicing my own question studying Drew's eyelids as she blinks.

"If you know your way around a vanity, not long. Now, Percy. I know you're besties with one direction. Is Jason single?" Drew asks, fluttering her lashes.

I stare at her for a moment before snapping to my senses. "Huh? Oh, Um I'm not sure if he is."

Drew gives a smile. "Well, could you let him know Drew Tanaka is interested?" With that, she slides off the counter and clicks away.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Honestly, that girl. Anyways-" Just then, another girl I was never introduced to comes in. While she isn't decked out like Drew-who has a more manufactured look, this girl looks like she just stepped off a catwalk. "Essie!" She squeals and launches herself at Annabeth.

"Piper!" Annabeth says with a laugh.

"You must be Percy." She says, drawing back from Annabeth. to study me with glowing eyes.

"You must be the Piper I've heard so much about." I hold out my hand for a handshake but she pulls me into a hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! And, your place is sick." Piper says, looking around.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say with a bit of a chuckle.

"So, what did Drew want?" Piper asks turning to Annabeth.

"To hook up with Jason." I say.

"Jason Grace?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." I say.

Piper laughs. "As if Thalia would let her."

"Thalia?" I ask.

"Yeah, Jason's big sister." Piper says.

"You're related?" I ask, brow furrowed.

"No, Thalia married Luke, thus marrying into the family. And thank god she did, I did not need to hear more radical feminist mumbo jumbo she was getting after living with Aunt Arty." Piper says with a roll of her eyes.

"Jason has never mentioned he had a sister. Annabeth, you knew?" I ask.

"Yeah. Jason was raised by his dad, Thalia by her mom. They were divorced shortly after Jason was born, so they grew up separate. She's actually planning on looking him up now that she's back in town, she hasn't seen him since he was a baby." Annabeth explains.

"Oh, I see. Well, I have him on speed dial." I say, taking my phone out of my pocket and waving it.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE- <strong>I'm trying out a new format for A/NS. (Quite obviously)

I had to throw a hockey reference in there, my brother got me hooked forever ago. LET'S GO CAPS WHOOOOOOO.

Thanks for toughing it out guys, I haven't updated in forever-first, Nanowrimo (I won BTW,) and then on black Friday I got sick thanks to a cousin sometime on thanksgiving-I've been sick since, and am now only beginning to feel better-it's almost been two weeks-totally killing me.

**sMaRt wAtEr:** Um haha, I didn't make her a reflection of Thalia or anything-I guess she acts like her mom but she wasn't meant that way. Thanks though. And DING DING DING you are correct!

**Pjlover652332:**I have the same views on one direction I've always had :)

**Ariadnebeakon:** Uh what upcoming federal agency? Or do I just have a really bad memory.

**Dolphinirs**: DING DING DING. Though that sounds a bit like it came from a wiki page, you are CORRECT.

**Spiesareawesome:** DING DING DING correct!

**Animelove22:** Postscript. Close though!

**Thalia2275:** Glad to be of service :)

**BaileyLaine:** *Coughs* They may or may not be based on my own family. I confirm nor deny nothing.

**C.C. Capitols:** *Dudette* Dudette Cancery. Close, but not quite. Post script. It's an interesting story how I learned that. Now, where did you get post simms?

**Ally1331:** Thank you!

**DarknessBeforeTheLight:** Well, duh. I'm just that awesome.

Welllllll, quite a few of you got that correct! It is indeed postscript.

Okay, this is the AFTER AFTER AN. Anyways, we bumped up like TWENTY REVIEWS for a single chapter! So, now whoever is the 125th reviewer also gets a shout out! Whooooo! AND OMG. I just checked traffic stats. 10,000 VIEWS BABY WHOOOOOO! I just might even update two days in a row. Depends on my reviews. SO REVIEW.

QUESTION FOR THIS CHAPTER-What's your favorite Christmas song? Mine is Last Christmas.

I'm really hungry via no reviews here. FEED ME.


	13. Chapter 13

Psh. What disclaimers? I don't see any disclaimers here. This is _fan fiction_ after all.

By: Id65

Edited rather poorly by: Id65

Dedicated to: Animelove22

Animelove22 is our 150th reviewer. YAY!

* * *

><p>"Between the lines of fear and blame you'll begin to wonder why you came, where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness-" I stop singing abruptly when my bathroom door opens and closes. "Hello?" I ask.<p>

An electric toothbrush turns on and through a mouthful of toothpaste Annabeth replies "Really Percy? The Fray?"

"You recognized that song after a few bars so you don't get off at that. Um, what are you doing in here? I'm taking a shower." I say plainly.

"Well, yes you are. Meaning I can't. I have to go to work, and since you're hogging the hot water and my cousin is still asleep in the other bedroom..." Annabeth says. I sigh and turn the water off, opening the door to feel around for my towel. Annabeth sighs and then the towel is roughly pushed into my hand. I wrap it around my waist.

"Dudes have it so easy. They only have to wrap a towel around their waist." Annabeth says, leaning against the counter when I come out. Like she didn't want to see my abs. Pft.

"You could've just asked nicely. Don't come back out while I'm changing." I say.

"Thank you." Annabeth says, and then she closes the bathroom door behind me with a snap. I lock the door to my bedroom, then I quickly change. I thought Annabeth didn't have work. Oh well.

I check my phone, scrolling through my different social media feeds. I type a quick tweet, and less than five minutes later Annabeth walks out, fully dressed, her hair tied in a high wet ponytail.

"Isn't that bad for girls hair?" I ask.

"Yeah, well my shirt is white and I am not having it completely see through." She remarks, grabbing her shoes from under the daybed and putting them on quickly.

"Well then. I'll see you later." She says with a smirk and then goes out into the hall. It makes me worry a bit as to why she's smirking, so I exit my room as well. I hear laughter coming from the sun room, so I walk in. There sits Piper and- "Jason! Mate what are you doing here?" I ask with a confused smile.

"Well, I dropped by with tickets to invite you and Annabeth to our next show in new york-which is next week. And Piper here answered the door." Piper turns to me, and Jason immediately points at her and mouths 'she's hot!'

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I had to stay here with my mom, we were both pretty drunk last night." Piper says.

Why they couldn't just use uber I don't understand, but they didn't cause any disturbance.

"What are you wearing?" I ask, glancing down at her clothes.

"Target. Very high end." Piper says with a quirk of her eyebrow, like she expects me to laugh. "Actually, Olaf socks, sleep shorts, and a shut up and kiss me shirt. I keep pajamas in my purse at all times for things like this." Piper turns her sock.

What is it with that family and socks? Cat socks, frozen socks, galaxy socks. I just don't understand it.

"And you didn't think to wake me dude?" I ask Jason.

"Well, I couldn't leave this gorgeous lady all alone now could I?" Jason replies, and Piper bats her eyelashes.

Okay. Those two are flirting. It's pretty disgusting, so I'm getting out of here.. "I guess I'll leave you to it then. Heh." I quickly back out of the sun room, and into the kitchen where I promptly (And literally) bump into that redhead from the party last night.

She gives a little squeal as her mug shatters all over the floor and tea seeps over the tiles. She quickly moves and sits on the counter (What is it with that counter? Does it magically attract females butts or something?)

I thought Piper said her mom was here. Unless-no. This girl is way too young to have kids. She's like-28 tops.

"Sorry." I say, grabbing a towel and sopping up the tea, then collecting the pieces of the mug and dumping them into a trash can.

"Oh that's so sweet of you Percy." She coos.

"You know my name?" I ask, rather confused.

"Of course I know your name. I'm Aphrodite after all." Aphrodite gives a smile.

"The model?" I ask, still in a daze.

"Super model." She corrects, studying her nails.

"Percy! Aunt Dite. Sorry, just need to borrow him for a second." Annabeth then drags me by my arm outside and into the freezing air. I shake my head to clear it.

"It's her perfume. Seemingly every man is just intoxicated by it. My last boyfriend ended up going it at it with her in my bathroom." Annabeth states with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I'd never be that rash but-wait, last boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name was Nick." Annabeth's nose curls up as she says the name. Kind of cute.

"No, not about him. You said last boyfriend. That implies I'm your current boyfriend." I say.

"Well-no it wasn't meant that way."

"So you don't want to be my girlfriend?" I ask with a smile.

"No-Ca-I didn't say that! And why are you smiling?" Heat rises to Annabeth's cheeks as she stumbles over her words.

"Has anybody ever told you you're angry when you're beautiful?" I ask.

She scoffs. "You ripped that line off from star trek."

I chuckle. "Well that's because it's a good line."

"But it's not true." Annabeth replies quickly.

"It is in this case. Which show was that from anyways?" I ask, stepping a bit closer.

"Voyager. Q to captain janeway." Annabeth says, her breath hitching.

"Didn't know you liked Star Trek." I say, my voice lowering.

"I relapsed." She squeaks.

"I heard Star trek fans are excellent kissers." I say, and then I kiss her.

"Didn't even last 48 hours. And that was so cheesy." Annabeth murmurs once we stop, our foreheads still touching.

"Well we both lose, because you let me kiss you." I say. Annabeth slaps me on the arm.

"You just slaughtered that moment Jackson!" She hisses, and then turns on her heel and walks around the corner and into the house.

"There you are!" Lily exclaims when I enter the house, jumping up from the table, subsequently knocking my box of captain crunch over so it spills all over the table.

"Um, yeah?" I ask as Thalia exclaims "Lily!" As she quickly right sides the box and begins to scoop all the spilt cereal into an empty bowl.

"I need you to drive me somewhere." She says.

"And where would a little nine year old girl need to go that her parents couldn't take her?" I ask, bending down so I'm eye level with her.

"They're going to some adults thing at one of the hotels. And since Annabeth has work you can take me. I want to go sight seeing!" Lily exclaims.

"Well, you don't have to take her sight seeing but would you mind looking after her? I know you're only Essie's boyfriend but-" I wave it off.

"It's fine. I love kids." I say with a smile, silently adding ' _I just dislike Lily _' in my head.

"Great! I'll go clean this up." Thalia says, picking up all the plates and bringing them into the kitchen.

"Whoa, seriously?" Lily asks.

"I'll do you one better. I'm going to take you to meet a very good friend of mine. You'll like them. They're a celebrity. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" I ask. Lily's blue eyes seemed to become the size of spoons.

"Awesome!"

* * *

><p>"Now, you have to be cool, Okay Lily?" I ask.<p>

"Who are we seeing?" Lily asks, her eyes still shut tightly.

I nod to Taylor's security team-she must have notified them because they let us through without a word.

"It's a surprise." I say. I knock on Taylor's door and she answers, a giant grin on her face, and silently moves to the side to allow us inside. Her house is sick.

"Okay Lily. Open your eyes." I say. And she does open them and standing directly in front of her is- "TAYLOR SWIFT!" Lily screams, launching herself at Taylor. I'm about to go and tackle the girl-she looks like a crazy fan right about now-but Taylor laughs and picks her up spinning her around-which is pretty easy Lily is like less than seventy pounds. Taylor sends me a grin and we walk into her living room. I hold out my fist and Lily bumps it. "Best. Babysitter. Ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE-<strong>Two chapters two days in a row. I'm on a roll! Meh. This could've been longer, but I thought that was a good cutoff point.

Shh shh shh-just be still. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Good pep talk.

Did anybody catch my Easter egg? If you did, what was the Easter egg? I'm just wondering how analytical y'all are.

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII****-** Thanks.

**CursedBlade6**-If you're not a penguins fan I'm cool with you. I have quite a few friends who are die-hards for the blackhawks and rangers.

**Animelove22-** For me it's last Christmas, so this is Christmas, and as soon as Santa baby comes on immediately ramming the radio to the next station. Doesn't feel right without 'em!

**Wearisome-** After thanksgiving all radios in my families house and cars are all set to the same Christmas radio station-I have all Christmas songs memorized.

**Guest-** Thank you! Next time I go on an edit through I'll do that. Here's your chapter 13!

**Guest-** DUDETTE YOU CALLED ME DUDETTE! Yus. Thank you! I love this plot.

**C.C.** **Capitols-** Psh. You, special? (I'm kidding. That's like saying Chencer is not a possible OTP) Yes, that was Aunt Dite-very analytical of you- Amaze dolls? Dudette, that's such an awesome phrase.

**DarknessBeforeTheLight-** *In announcer voice* Why thank you very much.

**RebeccaChase11-** You're like totally being awesome right now. We may be possible twins. Nothing is confirmed nor denied. And the players gonna play play play play play. DFTBA Bunny minion.

**FangirlAlertWatchOut-** Of course! This chapter was like a prequel to Jasper. And Frazel will be at the wedding.

QUESTION TIME! Do you love or hate Frozen? If you love it, who's you're favorite character?


	14. Chapter 14

Nope. No disclaimers.

By: Id65

Edited rather poorly by: Id65

Dedicated to:FangirlAlertWatchOut

Because you fangirling in my comments was totally hilarious xD

* * *

><p>ANNABETH'S POV.<p>

I enter Haileys Diner. I love this place, which is why I suggested it for a girls night. The diner has that usual eighties feel, they have humongous booths and great servers, but the best part is their food. Amazing.

"So, is he like your boyfriend or what?" Piper asks as soon as I sit down in the booth. "That only took you like-I don't know a whole sixteen hours. Congratulations Pipes it's taking you longer then usual to totally interfere with my love life." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Shush." Thalia states with a laugh. "We want to hear all the dirty stuff in extreme details. What else are cousins for?" She asks.

"Um I don't know. Seems pretty pointless to me. Related to me, but not enough to care. Y'all are just pointless. Half sisters, cousins, nieces. All stupid." I say playfully nudging Pipers shoulder to show her I'm joking.

"But seriously. Are you guys dating or what?" Dani asks, finally cutting into the conversation.

I sigh, leaning back into the booth. Our waitress comes by with Thalia's, Piper's and Hazel's meals, Kayla's and Dani's drinks, and then picks up Reyna's and I's orders. As soon as she leaves I answer Dani's question.

"It's complicated okay? I mean he just got back from his tour and we're still figuring everything out and just-yeah, it's complicated." I say, leaning my head onto the table.

"Guys in general can be idiots." Reyna remarks as she studies her royal purple manicure.

"Well not all of them. Look at Frank." Hazel defends. Hazel isn't actually our cousin yet, she and Frank are just in a long term relationship but us girls are privately sure (Unbeknownst to Hazel) that Frank is going to propose by next Christmas. Considering that awkward Thanksgiving this year when he awkwardly asked what ring size Hazel was and her birthstone.

"Nope. Frank can be pretty idiotic as well." Kayla says, then continues "Remember Easter 2011?" I do indeed remember that Easter. I hold out my right hand where now the barely visible burn mark is.

"Sure do. Damn that was problematic. Poor Uncle Hermes." I say.

"Oh shush. Dad was fine." Kayla says with a laugh.

"Eventually." Thalia says with a snort of laughter.

"But you are right, Frank isn't as much of an idiot as most men." Piper concedes.

"What should've been the first topic? Right. Dani's bachelorette party." Thalia says with a grin.

"Oh come on. I don't need one. Really. I-" Dani is cut off by Kayla. "Nonsense Dani. We all remember Thalia's party. Damn that was a rager." Kayla says with a laugh.

"Guys I seriously don't need one." Dani protests. "Do you think that the boys aren't going to throw some crazy party for Kennedy just because he protests? No way!" Piper turns to me, continuing. "Also is Percy going to be invited to go along with the boys? I mean, Hazel was invited to Thalia's party and we had like just met her as well."

I shrug, and then the overpowering smell of Drew enters the cafe. "Ick." I remark, making a face. The sound of Drew's high heels clacking over reaches our ears, drowning out everything else. She sits down next to Thalia, which she looks none too happy about, making the booth more compressed. She's changed from last night, now in a very new tweed trench coat. She takes it off, revealing a tiny black party dress which she also wasn't wearing last night. As she studies her new manicure with tiny snowflakes in it, her pink eyelids flash.

"Hey Drew. Didn't know if you could make it or not." Dani finally remarks. Her overly plump pink lips reply "I barely did remember. But you all are my cousins, or half sisters so I suppose I have to." Drew says with a glance to Piper. Drew technically isn't my half sister-it's more complicated. My ex-mom, now Aunt Aphrodite got with my dad and had Piper, and Drew had already been born a few years earlier with another guy but my dad never adopted Drew, and when Aunt 'Dite moved on to marry Uncle 'Festus, she took Drew with her. So she's a complicated sort of sibling I guess. I don't know I don't even bother anymore.

I'd tuned out of the conversation. Apparently Drew's new metallic coach bag was almost $3000! Intriguing. Not. Kill me now.

* * *

><p>It took about fifteen minutes for Drew to leave thank god-in which we all sat in awkward silence trying to get a word in as Drew chatted about herself. As soon as she saw the food on the menu and tasted the coffee she was gone so fast you couldn't even hear her heels as she ran for fifth street.<p>

"Ugh god that was torture." Kayla remarks. I nod, seeing as I'm now eating my food I can't really reply.

"I wish she'd just stayed modeling in Paris." Reyna remarks with venom in her voice. Reyna also isn't really part of the crew like Hazel. She's from the other side of the family-My mom's other side. It's like war when the two sides when we meet up, but Reyna's been hanging with us for so long she's cool.

"Then we'd have to see her in ever fashion ad like ever." Piper remarks with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Pipppppper. You and Jason." Thalia raises an eyebrow at Piper, and she blushes.

"It's nothing big. He just came by this morning and we started talking-" Thalia interrupts at this point, covering her mouth and in between fake coughs proclaims "Flirting." and makes the rest of us laugh.

"Shush. Anyways, he came by... And we flirted. Just a little! And I gave him my number." Piper says with a smile which causes the main part of our table to squeal-excluding me and Reyna who are digging in.

As soon as I swallow I reply "That's great Piper!"

"Of course, it might not lead anywhere." Piper deadpans, but you can tell she's crazy excited.

"Shut the eff up." Dani says elbowing her.

"Right, anyways I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back and we can continue this." Piper says. I get out so she can scramble out. As soon as she's out of earshot we lean in.

"Bets are set to twenty bucks." Thalia says in a low voice.

"I'm in for they go at it at Dani's reception." I state.

"Sooner. Within the next few days." Dani states.

"Oh by the end of the week." Kayla says.

"Friday." Reyna guesses.

"Um, I guess by next Wednesday." Hazel says, not used to our betting system.

"My guess is that on Christmas they'll be a thing." Thalia smirks.

Yep. That's our family.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE-<strong> Hey guys. Um-sorry for not updating. I've been having a really rough time and I just couldn't write. Plus, I seem to be perpetually sick. Thanks job. Congrats on over 15,000 views as well! You peeps be amazing.

Also WOOT WOOT! No work. I don't have to go to work until like January someetttiiime. *Worst song ever seen here*

My favorite Frozen character is Elsa.

Song of the chapter-Homeless, by Ed Sheeran. An old song but GOSH DARNIT IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD.

OMG GUYS DID Y'ALL REALIZE IT'S ANOTHER THREE DAYS 'TILL X-MAS ASDFGHJKL. And if you don't celebrate christmas. OMG STILL ASDFGHJKL

Another thing-there's a link to my polyvore on my profile page, I post quite a few HTSAL outfits on there-including Drew's, and Piper's Olaf socks and Annabeth's hipster cat socks.

Review replies!

FangirlAlertWatchOut- There was passing mention of it two chapters back. Why all the family is in town. I've only been to one wedding though and that was not a traditional wedding so we'll see how this goes.

AncientTide- I'll correct it next sweep through-which is the day my account hit's a year in January.

Spiesareawesome- Of course you love it. Why wouldn't you? Duuuuuh.

Guest-Thanks!

Animelove22- I'm planning on doing dedications every chapter. For best reviews, or review marks, stuff like that.

CursedBlade6- Hahahaha. I saw the Lego movie and frozen in succession at my half brothers house so it was sorta canceled out-considering frozen was with a bunch of 5 year old girls sooo.

LeCustard- GOSH DARN IT IT'S STILL STUCK IN MY HEAD.

DarknessBeforeTheLight- :D everybody loves Taylor.

QUESTION TIME! What's the biggest present you want this year?


	15. Chapter 15

I eat disclaimers for brunch.

By: Id65

Beta read by-Iceandfire105

Dedicated to-JustLucky05 For being our ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTIETH REVIEWER, and LeCustard FOR BEING OUR ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY FIRST REVIEWER IDK THIS IS TO MUCH WORK JUST ACCEPT THE DEDICATION AND MOVE ON.

* * *

><p>I arrive home late with Piper and Thalia, but surprisingly still before Percy and Lily. Thalia seems unconcerned by this, still considering her choice to be a mother after all these years. Luke arrived home just before us, and the two of them go back into my room to talk about some phone call or something. Piper had hitched a ride with me - she was holed up with Aunt 'dite and Drew, and did not particularly want to be hanging out with them at all time.<p>

"So. We need to find dresses to wear at the reception. Because, while I love Dani a lot, I am _not_ wearing a full length, sunshiney golden gown for this reception. If Percy and his friends come - which they will be invited - there will be more paparazzi than usual, and have you seen that gown?" Piper shudders.

I laugh. "Yes, I have. Where's Percy?" I ask, glancing into his room as we enter the sunroom, him being nowhere in the house.

"I don't know. He's probably being a celebrity," Piper remarks.

"But he has Lily with him. Nobody pleases that girl so it makes me wonder where they went," I remark as I pull out my phone to text Shim.

Just then, the front door slams and Lily is screaming "Mom! Mom!" There's a sudden bullet run down the hallway with Luke, Thalia, Piper and I and then Lily is running towards Thalia laughing. "I MET TAYLOR SWIFT!" she screeches. Thalia picks her up as she laughs, hugging her. She motions to Lily with a free hand and gives a thumbs up, mouthing 'good job'

Percy smirks, sticking his hands in his pockets as he leaned up against the wall. I walk over to him. "So. Dani wants to invite Jason to the wedding. Rest of the boys are invited as well. Nice work with Lily, but anyways Piper and I are going out shopping for dresses and we'll be back soon." I plant a kiss on his cheek as I say this all in one breath and Percy nods with a laugh.

"Will do, captain," he says with a smile.

"Shush," I say with a roll of my eyes. I motion to Piper and she nods. We really just came back to drop off Thalia, seeing as I'm the only one with a car.

"Mommy, can we get a cat?" Lily asks.

Uh-oh. "We're heading out. See you guys later." And then Piper and I are out of the house. Thalia hates cats. And I do not want to be inside when the fighting ensues.

We make our way as best we can through the NY traffic. "Ugh, this traffic is horrible," Piper moans as she - at least, I think so - scrolls through her twitter feed.

"Eh. It's pretty bad, true, but I'm not fazed by traffic anymore. It's like politicians' teeth. You stop getting disoriented after a while," I say, and after a pause I continue. "You know, you never hear about DC traffic being bad but it really is."

"I don't even understand how it gets like that. I was down there last week – _horrible_," Piper confirms.

"Five million people getting into one tiny city sort of does that. Right - this is good parking." I pull into a godsend of a space.

"Wow. Nice. Right, do you have any money?" Piper asks glancing at the meter. I sigh and feel around in my purse slipping about three hours' worth of coins in the meter.

"Great. Let's go. I love this boutique," I comment, walking down the block a bit until we reach my favorite formal shop: Local 42. They have some amazing deals, and they have a lot of high-end formal wear.

* * *

><p>"You know, we probably shouldn't have put this off for so long," Piper comments through the door as I change into yet another dress.<p>

"Well, you've been in town for what, less than a week? And I thought I had a dress for this but I dropped down a size. I practically need a whole new wardrobe," I complain, then ask, "Zip me up?" as I open the door. She comes in and zips me up, studying my dress.

"Very nice fit. A bit of a daring choice for you in length, but it is gorgeous on you." Piper says. I study my dress. It is indeed not my usual style. I usually hate bandage dresses, and in such dark colors, but this one really suits me.

"I like it. I think I'll take this one. Have you chosen a dress yet?" I ask.

"Let me go grab my choices." Piper leaves the changing room, and I quickly slip back into my own clothes, slipping the dress onto its hanger and taking the discarded choices for my dress to the rack and hanging them up. I turn to Piper.

"Well?" I ask her one hand on hip.

"So I've narrowed it down to these four. Oscar De La Renta is one of my favorite designers. Which one? I can model them too," Piper comments, hanging them on an empty rack for me to study.

"Not this ruffly one." I say, dismissing the navy and white one, turning my gaze to the next one, which is cream black and grey. "This one is just-I don't know. Not right. And then maybe try on these two?" I ask, holding up the black and white dress, and the white and gold one.

"Cool. Be back in a jiffy." Piper takes the two dresses into one of the changing rooms. I'm surprised this place is so empty. In fact it is almost Christmas. I move the two discarded dresses to the return rack as I wait for Piper to come out.

"So, what do you think?" Piper makes a 360. She can't really twirl in the dress, as it's form fitting.

"It's really short on you. Try sitting down," I say, and she does.

"Nope, not this one," Piper says, standing up quickly and pulling it down as much as possible. She goes back into the room, coming out in the golden dress, holding the tweed one.

"Here." She hands me the tweed one.

"That looks amazing!" I say as I hang it up.

She turns to the full length mirror on one side of the room to study her outfit. "I really like this." She smooths the fabric out. She does another 360, studying the dress in the mirror.

"It looks like it was almost made for you," I say, studying the dress.

"I'm practically a model. Oh wait. I am a model." Piper playfully pokes me with her finger.

"Shush Ms. Rub-it-in," I say playfully, mussing up her hair.

"But you never wanted to be a model," Piper says.

"I know. I'm the academic one," I reply with a laugh. "Now, you should go change so we can check out. We have a rehearsal dinner tonight!" I say, checking my phone for the time.

"Good point." Piper goes back to change, and I gather up my dress and bag.

"Ready?" I ask as soon as Piper steps out.

"Yeah. Let's go," she says, dress tucked over her arm. We then proceed to check out, and after a minor bit of bickering about paying, I back down and let Piper pay for both of our dresses and the shoes we had previously picked out.

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool. Let's hit it," Piper says, slipping her sunglasses onto her face - they're not really needed, considering it is practically pitch at the current time.

"You're going to run into a wall wearing those. Or worse, get mugged," I say.

"Mmm. Whatever. I look amazing," Piper says as we reach my car.

"You look idiotic. Admittedly, it's a nice look in the daytime, but really," I say.

I start the car, and we pull into the traffic. "Great. Rush hour. We're gonna be here a while," I remark, turning the radio on.

* * *

><p>After dropping Piper off at her hotel, I rush home to change. "Annabeth!" Thalia calls as soon as I'm in the door.<p>

"I know. I'm late. Had to drop Piper off. I'm gonna go change. I'll be back!" I call, and seeing that Luke is sitting next to her I run into my room and begin to riffle through my closet for a nice dress that still fits me. Ah. Here.

I pull out a white flared dress, and grab a pair of heels that vaguely match. I change at a lighting speed, throwing my clothes towards the hamper. I run out, my heels clacking and pick my bag up from where I dropped it.

"Okay. Ready. Where's Percy?" I ask, glancing at Thalia, Luke, and Lily standing ready to go.

"He had to attend a meeting of some sort. Which is what I was trying to say. Anyways. Do you know where this place is?" Thalia asks Luke as we walk out into the frigid air.

"No. I thought you knew," he says, brow furrowed.

"Piper knows. Can you call her?" I ask, getting into the front seat. Thalia and Lily get in the back of my car.

"What the heck is back here? Annabeth!" Thalia claims in an exasperated voice.

"Sorry. I don't really use it back there. Just move the stuff into the trunk-whatever it may be."

"What's Piper's area code?" Luke asks.

"Southern - you know what, I'll just call her, I have Bluetooth and GPS," I say, clicking the voice command button. "Call Piper Mclean." It responds, and then the line begins to ring.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's up?" Dani asks.

"Where's the rehearsal dinner at again?" I ask.

Dani's voice replies after a moment. "20th street and 42nd east. Gramercy Tavern. If you're still at home, then you'll be late. Just say you're with the Kayson family. They'll know who you are."

"Great, thanks Dani. Also my date had to pull out, he had an emergency meeting," I say.

"Oh, that's fine. Talk to you in a bit!" Dani calls.

"Great. Bye!"

"Bye!" And then Dani hangs up.

"Good thing I was heading in the right direction." I mutter to myself.

When we finally reach the restaurant, it's abuzz and very busy. "We're with the Kayson party," I say.

"Names, please," the woman says, checking her list.

"Luke, Thalia and Lily Castellan, and Annabeth Chase," Luke replies.

"Of course! Right this way." The now-smiling hostess leads us to a semi-private dining room. There's everybody in the bridal group at several long tables.

"Annabeth!" Piper waves enthusiastically from the far table where she sits across from Dani and Mark, motioning to the open spot beside her.

"We're going to go sit with Kayla," Thalia says.

"Great. Talk to you later!" I say. I quickly move to sit in between Hazel and Piper. "Hazel!" I exclaim, giving her a quick hug.

"Annabeth!" she replies in the same tone.

"Annabeth." I look up, and see my father. Oh. Great.

"Father," I say, my voice catching in my throat. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap_. This is going to go horribly.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE-<strong> I had two choices. I almost decided to wait another week BUT you peeps deserve better so here ya go! Remember, outfits are on my polyvore, link is on my profile, total self-advertising but I swear they are not extremely sucky.

THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG FOR YOU. YOU ARE WELCOME.

Song of the day is Waiting game, by Banks. I love her. Check it out if you haven't heard her music.

… Anyways review replies!  
>PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin- Course it's funny Pi. Did you forget the wall of fame? .<p>

Pjlover652332- xD you forgot a comma in this and in my comatose-like sick state I stared at your review for like five minutes until I could grasp it.

Animelove22- I can. If you've ever been in a room full of girls on the topic of shipping a couple you would believe it to. Even the boring people chip in and squeal. DA POWER OF DA SHIP. Also yep, definitley are a bit. But hey, *plays sick card*

Hiiina- Everybodies family is like this haha. Psycho. ALSO OMG. You gave me an idea. That idea is in this chapter. It's the snapchat thing. I do review replies first haha.

Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP-Thanks!

FangirlAlertWatchOut- WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THERE WOULDN'T BE?

JustLucky05- I would insert a sarcastic comment here but I'm to lazy, so thanks!

LeCustard- It's fine. Now nobodies perfect is stuck in there. AAAAAGH.

CursedBlade6-I am a gamer. And the fact that the name literally had the word 'game capture' sort of tipped me off xD. But COOL!

Weallfindlove- Grazie for all your reviews! And haha no I am not british. If I was british the spelling in this would be phenomally different.

PS: I am just a shameless advertiser lol.


End file.
